¡El ataque del 2p!
by kyo192
Summary: Todo parecía normal; hasta que ellos llegaron. Los países deberán enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza; que podría cambiar la forma en la que se vive para siempre. Ellos mismos.
1. Los hermanos asiáticos

**Hola! ^w^/**

**Bueno... Este es mi primer fanfic... Y no sé que tal esté XC es fruto de mi pequeña obsesión por hetalia y mi reciente enamoramiento de cada uno de los 2p X3 **

**Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

Todo era lo mismo en la sala de conferencias. Los países hacían de todo menos preocuparse por los problemas del mundo.

Italia estaba comentándole a Alemania sobre una excelente pasta que había comido hace unos días.

Romano le gritaba a España en italiano, mientras éste sólo se reía.

Prusia le contaba a Austria acerca de las cosas asombrosas que el asombroso él había hecho mientras formaba parte de los caballeros teutones, cosa que el señorito no escuchaba para nada, al tener la mirada clavada en Hungría, quien discutía con Rumania.

Los nórdicos estaban en su mundo, Finlandia hablaba con Suecia, quién sólo le respondía con monosílabos. Dinamarca se reía al escuchar a Noruega tratar de convencer a Islandia de llamarlo "Hermano mayor" mientras que éste lo mandaba al diablo.

Para variar, Inglaterra y Francia estaban peleándose, mientras Rusia sólo sonreía al verlos, con su típica sonrisa tétrica.

Polonia jugaba ajedrez con Lituania, aplicando la Ley Polaca cada vez que estaba a punto de perder, para disgusto del primero.

Grecia estaba dormido, rodeado por cerca de veinte gatos.

Y América estaba tan absorto jugando en su videojuego, que no prestaba atención a todo eso.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de los asiáticos; Hong Kong jugueteaba con un pequeño cachorrito de panda, mientras Taiwán no apartaba la mirada de un librito con dibujitos un tanto sospechosos. Sin embargo, Corea del Sur observaba cada cinco minutos el reloj.

¿Dónde estarían Japón-nii y China-ge? No había oído de ellos en casi toda una semana. Lo cual, tomando en cuenta de que él estuvo a punto de ser deportado de China por acosar al país en cuestión; era excesivamente raro.

Apartó la vista del reloj, y suspiró. Los otros países habían tomado el retraso de esos dos como excusa para no empezar la conferencia sino hasta que llegaran. A este paso, Inglaterra transformaría a Francia en una auténtica rana, Noruega ahorcaría a Dinamarca con su corbata, y el cuarto sería invadido por todos los gatos de Grecia, el cual ya no podía ser visto entre tantos de dichos animalitos. En serio, ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban tardar?

-Perdón por la tardanza.

-Estamos aquí.-

El ruido de la sala se apagó cuando todos voltearon hacia el par de asiáticos que habían hecho su aparición. Ambos estaban de pie en la entrada, y al ver que los demás países no emitían ninguna queja por su atrasada llegada, se fueron a sentar. Corea tuvo la tentación de frotarse los ojos, para cerciorarse si lo que había visto era una ilusión. ¿China-ge y Japón-nii llegando juntos? Y lo que es más, ¿Sentándose uno al lado del otro? Sintió escalofríos al oír a cierta húngara y cierta taiwanesa –inclusive a cierto francés,- emitir una risilla pícara. Al parecer ellos también se habían dado cuenta de su repentina cercanía. Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su silla. –Bueno.- pensó. –Supongo no está mal que sus hermanos mayores volvieran a ser amigos.-

La conferencia comenzó, para desagrado de muchos países. América comenzó con su argumento de cómo podrían usar un superhéroe para disminuir la inflación, o cómo podrían construir un refrigerador gigante alrededor del Polo Norte para detener el deshielo.

-¡E incluso podríamos construirles un hotel a todos los osos polares! –Agregó América.- ¡Así no tendrían que preocuparse por quedarse sin casa si el Polo se derrite! –

Lanzó su sonora risa, la cual llenó todo el lugar. Pero esa risa se desvaneció poco a poco; mientras el americano volteaba hacia a Japón.

El observado lo miró.

-¿Si? –Preguntó.

-Eh… -Respondió América.- Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿Cierto?-

El japonés no parecía comprender. – Eh… Pues debo admitir que los países no tienen suficientes recursos para construir un refrigerador en medio del Polo; además, pensar que es posible conseguir un motor de enfriamiento lo suficientemente grande y potente como para abastecer al Polo Norte entero del frío necesario…-

Todos miraron estupefactos mientras el país suspiraba.

-Quizá sea irrespetuoso América-san, pero siento que más que nada es una estupidez.-

La sala quedó en un silencio comparable al de una tumba… Japón… ¿No estaba de acuerdo con América? Incluso Suiza no sabía si aplaudirle o gritarle qué demonios estaba mal con él.

China se apresuró a corregirlo. –Eh… Porque sería mejor usar una hielera en lugar de un refrigerador, eso era a lo que Japón se refería.-Cuando el país mencionado se iba a quejar, la mirada asesina de China lo evitó.

El ambiente se alivió cuando Japón asintió y le sonrió a América. –Aunque la idea de volver a enfriar el polo artificialmente sólo pudo haber venido de un gran héroe, América-san.-

El americano se rió. -¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo soy el héroe!

La conferencia siguió, aparentemente sin ningún percance.

Aunque Inglaterra sintió de repente un sentimiento de desconfianza creciendo en su pecho.

Ese aroma… Ya lo conocía. No sabía si Hong Kong se había dado cuenta, pero el olor que emanaba China era inconfundible… ¿Qué demonios?

* * *

La sala se iba vaciando poco a poco, mientras los países se disponían a regresar a casa después de la singular conferencia.

El inglés caminaba a lo largo del pasillo, sintiendo el recuerdo de ese aroma llenarle los pulmones. Empezaba a sentirse enfermo…

Se detuvo, al escuchar una discusión proveniente de un pasillo que se unía al que estaba él. Eran China y Japón.

-Eres un imbécil. –Dijo el primero. –Debiste haberle seguido la corriente, se supone que siempre lo haces.

-Me disculpo. –Hubo un silencio, Inglaterra supuso que Japón hizo una reverencia.- No sabía que este América-san estuviera tan acostumbrado a las acciones de los demás…-

China suspiró.

-Como sea. Pero asegúrate de ser más cuidadoso, por favor. No quisiera que nos metamos en problemas por tu culpa.-

Inglaterra arqueó las cejas. Eso era demasiado. El tono de China hacia Japón era demasiado tranquilo y hasta maduro. Además, ¿A qué se refería Japón cuando dijo "Este América-san"?

Se acercó a la pared cuando los dos países se dirigieron al pasillo, para no ser descubierto. Apenas le dieron la espalda, él se aproximó. Sólo había una forma de confirmar sus suposiciones.

-Oigan.-

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon hacia él; con una extraña para ser de ellos –e incluso tétrica- expresión seria.

-¿Qué quieres Inglaterra? –Respondió China.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué les hicieron?-

Ahora China fue quien hizo una mueca.

-¿De qué hablas, imbécil?

Inglaterra rió para sí.

-A los verdaderos China y Japón.-

"Japón" parecía incómodo. –Inglaterra-san… ¿Qué le sucede? No sabemos a qué se refiere.-

Inglaterra miró a "Japón", y después a "China", quien le sostuvo la mirada, igual de molesto.

"China" suspiró y agitó la mano, como espantando una mosca.

-Bien, bien. Si no tienes nada más que decirnos Inglaterra, nos vamos.-

Comenzaron a alejarse. El inglés sonrió.

-Opio.-

"China" se detuvo y permaneció como congelado en su lugar. Japón miró a Inglaterra, quien sonreía con triunfo, con los brazos cruzados.

-China siempre me ha llamado Opio. Ah, y por cierto; -Levantó el índice.- A eso es a lo que apestas. Y China no ha fumado opio en… Cerca de cuatrocientos años. –Su expresión volvió a endurecerse.- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué le hiciste al verdadero China?-

-Inglaterra-san…-"Japón" se veía serio, pero se escuchaba preocupado.

Iba a decir algo, pero "China" se le adelantó, riendo.

-Vaya, vaya… -Se volteó para encarar al británico. -Y nosotros que creímos que el Inglaterra de este sitio sería un imbécil comparado con nuestro Inglaterra. –Volvió a reírse, aunque después volvió a mostrar esa expresión neutral.- Te equivocas en una parte. –Se encogió de hombros.

"China" acercó una mano a su cabello. Inglaterra sintió un nudo en el estómago, al ver cómo el asiático removía un par de pasadores de su coleta, y después la misma caía al suelo, como si nunca hubiera formado parte de ninguna cabellera.

Por un par de segundos el inglés vio atónito el cabello que estaba en el piso; después alzó la mirada para ver a un chico exactamente igual a China; exceptuando el cabello corto hasta la nuca y el cuello de la chaqueta, que al parecer se había levantado. "China" sacó una pipa de su bolsillo y sacando un cerillo la encendió y comenzó a fumar.

Exhaló el humo del opio, viendo a Inglaterra pasmado en su lugar.

-Ambos somos China. –Dijo.- Pero yo soy mucho mejor.

* * *

Y ese fue el primer capítulo! w oAo no se muy bien cómo es la personalidad de 2p japón, así que si no es así; son libres de corregirme nwn (pero no tan duro que lloro QwQ)

¿Dónde creen que estén Japón y China? owo


	2. Salvado por un italiano

**Hola otra vez! w**

**segundo capítulo! nwn y al día siguiente o.o es que estoy un poco emocionada con la historia, creo X3**

**Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

Estaban sentados en una banca, en el jardín del edificio. Alemania estaba leyendo tranquilamente, e Italia jugaba con el gatito marrón que se había encontrado el otro día al escapar del entrenamiento.

-Ve~- Murmuraba.

De repente Italia escuchó un sonido sordo proveniente del edificio. Miró hacia la ventana del mismo.

\- Alemania…-

El mencionado volteó hacia su acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Italia estaba se veía un tanto confundido. -¿Desde cuándo China tiene el pelo corto, eh?

Alemania volteó hacia la ventana también. Cerró el libro y se puso de pie al instante.

China y Japón estaban peleándose con Inglaterra… Y no verbalmente. Inglaterra estaba usando magia, pero estaba teniendo problemas contra el kung fu y una katana.

-Mein Gott… -Tomó a Italia del cuello de la camisa para que se parara.- ¡Vamos!-

* * *

-¡Aiya!-

Inglaterra había lanzado otro expelliarmus, el cual fue a parar directo al rostro de "China". El asiático voló por los aires y se estrelló contra la pared.

El inglés frunció el ceño y levantó la varita una vez más, apuntando al asiático en cuestión.

-Avada Kedab…

-¡Ryu Kan Sen!-

Inglaterra sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda. Vio a "Japón" pasar velozmente a su lado después de asestar el golpe, para quedar arrodillado en el piso. El británico se dejó caer al suelo, quedando sentado y haciendo presión en la herida con la mano derecha.

-Bloody hell…- Musitó.

"Japón" se acercó a donde estaba "China" y lo ayudó a levantarse. "China" se estiró, emitiendo quejidos de dolor.

-Vaya… Debo admitir que eres un tipo rudo. –Miró a Inglaterra y se colocó en frente de él.- Aunque los días del gran Imperio Británico pronto acabarán.

Japón desenfundó su espada y caminó hacia Inglaterra, levantándola.

-Gomenne… Inglaterra-san.-

* * *

-Eh, Japón. ¿Por qué te sigue gustando jugar con espadas?-

Los tres países se quedaron atónitos. La punta de la katana había quedado a un par de centímetros del cuello del inglés cuando sujetaron el mango.

-¡Italia!-

El italiano soltó a Japón.

-Ve~ ¡Alemania! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Sólo estaban jugando! –Volteó hacia Japón.- Es malo jugar con armas afiladas Japón. ¡Ya le cortaste el cabello a China, pudiste haber herido a Inglaterra también! –Sonrió- No vuelvas a jugar con algo tan peligroso, ¿va bene? ¿Hm? ¿Están bien?-

Los países asiáticos no dejaban de ver al italiano con un dejo de horror.

-¿I-Italia…? –Tartamudeó "China"- ¿Eres Italia del Norte?

-Pues sí –Italia se rió.- Además de Romano, ¿Que otro Italia podría ser?

-Italia-sama… -"Japón" bajó la mirada.- Disculpe la preocupación, no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.-

Alemania, quien al parecer había sido ignorado hasta entonces, frunció el ceño. Se acercó a "Japón" y puso el índice en su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "–sama"? –

"Japón" comenzó a tartamudear, viendo de Alemania a Italia. Se notaba muy asustado al mirar al segundo. El italiano ladeó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, lo que sobresaltó aún más al japonés.

-¿Qué te pasa Japón?-

-Eh…-

-¡No le pasa nada, perdón por las molestias! –"China" se apresuró a tomar la muñeca de "Japón" y llevárselo con él.- ¡Ya nos vamos!-

Los dos países europeos los vieron marcharse, prácticamente corriendo. Alemania completamente consternado e Italia con el índice en la barbilla, confundido.

-¿Sería que a China se le hizo tarde para almorzar? –Preguntó al aire.

-No.-

Ambos miraron cómo Inglaterra se levantaba con dificultad.

Alemania hizo una mueca. -¿Qué? –Se cruzó de brazos.- No me digas que quieres iniciar otra guerra del opio…

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó Inglaterra- ¡¿Por qué les fascina culparme de todo?!- Suspiró- Como sea. Necesito que me hagan un favor. Hay que hacer otra conferencia.

-¿Por qué? –Se lamentó Italia.- Ya son vacaciones ¡Quería llegar a Venecia y preparar pizza! ¡O pizza! ¡O ravioli! ¡O pan con formaggio! ¡O…! ¡O…! ¡Pastaaaaa~!

-¡Puedes preparar comida italiana en cualquier lado! ¡Eres italiano! –Exclamó Inglaterra.- ¡Esto es urgente!-

Alemania se aclaró la garganta. –Eh, Inglaterra. No digo que tu pequeña pelea con esos dos haya sido cualquier cosa, pero ya casi anochece y la conferencia acabó al mediodía. Todos deben de estar en camino o llegando a sus respectivos países.-

Inglaterra gruñó. –Por amor de…- Negó con la cabeza. –Como sea. Por favor… Yo… Necesito que reúnan a todos.

-Hm…-Alemania se rascó la barbilla.- La oveja negra de Europa está pidiendo favores, eh…

Italia sonrió. –No es algo que se ve todos los días.-

El inglés sentía que ya estaba más rojo que un tomate de España.

-Por… favor…- Masticó esas palabras con mucha pena.

Italia chocó su puño en la palma de la mano.

-¡Está bien! Debo admitir que prefiero al Inglaterra que pide favores al que me dispara con tanques… –Volteó hacia el Alemán.- ¿Qué dices?-

Alemania suspiró. –Pues es cierto…

-¡Entonces ayudaremos! Realmente me pregunto qué sucede con Japón y China. ¡Andiamo presto Alemania!-

El inglés veía al par alejarse. Después suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría el reunir a todos? Y más importante… ¿Dónde estaban China y Japón?

* * *

Despertó recostado en arena helada. Estaba atado de las manos y amordazado, además tenía cubiertos los ojos.

-Mfhmfhmfhg –Sí, no podía decir palabra.

Trató de levantarse, pero también tenía atados los pies.

-Aiya…- Pensó.- Tengo frío en el cuello-aru…-

Después del segundo intento de levantarse consiguió ponerse en cuclillas. Escuchaba… nada. Sólo lo que parecían ser olas chocar contra un risco.

-¿Dónde estoy-aru?-

* * *

Awww le tienen miedo a Italia XD e Inglaterra iba a matar a Japón ._. ah, por cierto lo del ataque de Japón... lo saqué de una wiki de samurai X nwnU bueno, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá mi grupo favorito de Hetalia ewe y China descubrirá que le cortaron el pelo UwU pobechito

Nos vemos luego!

bye bye~


	3. Haciendo nuevas amistades

**Hola!**

**¡Vamos por el tercer capítulo! Qué lindo QwQ ejem bueno, leí sus reviews, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ^w^Ok, aquí llegara un personaje que todos esperábamos ewe **

**Ojalá les guste! ^w^**

* * *

-Aiya…-

Seguía luchando por liberarse de sus amarras, pero al parecer la persona que lo atrapó sabía muy bien cómo hacer nudos.

-Demonios. –Pensó.- Supongo que no me queda de otra…-

Decidió tirarse al piso bocabajo y comenzar a arrastrarse por la arena. Mientras tanto, China se moría de vergüenza. El, ¿Arrastrándose como gusanito para poder escapar de quién sabe dónde? Ojalá nadie lo estuviera viendo…

* * *

Podía sentir el aroma del mar a unos cuantos metros. China seguía arrastrándose, confiando en que si se guiaba por el aroma podría evitar caer por el risco. Mientras tanto, continuaba intentando liberarse, aunque sin ningún éxito.

De repente, sintió cómo alguien lo rodeaba de la cintura con el brazo y lo levantaba.

-¡MGNHMGHGMNHMGNHMGNMH! –Se agitaba mientras la persona que lo había sujetado se lo llevaba al hombro. Se dio una cachetada mental. ¡¿Para que gritaba si de todas maneras no se le entendía un comino?!-

-¡Eh, tranquilízate! –Dijo su captor- ¡Te salvé de caer de hocico al mar y te retuerces como lombriz!-

Si hubiera podido hablar, China habría lanzado un grito de emoción.; aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido claro.

Esa voz… ¡Era la de América! Cuando le quitó la mordaza, inmediatamente comenzó a hablar.

-Oye, ¿Dónde demonios estamos-aru? …¿Eh? América, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Preguntó América.- ¿Tú quién eres?

-¡¿Cómo que quién soy?! –China estaba un poco ofendido- ¿No me ves? ¡Soy China-aru!-

Entonces China sintió como lo soltaba, y caía de golpe -y de sentón- al piso.

-¡Ay! –Exclamó.- ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!-

Aprovechó que las cuerdas que lo sujetaban se habían aflojado para liberarse.

Cuando finalmente pudo quitarse la venda que le cubría los ojos. China se quedó helado.

Frente a él no estaba América.

Aunque se parecía bastante a América.

Sólo que tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, en lugar de Texas llevaba lentes de sol; su chaqueta era negra y llevaba guantes de cuero. Además cargaba en el hombro un bate de béisbol con púas insertadas.

"América" lo levantó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó del suelo hasta quedar en nivel visual.

-Tú no eres China. –Dijo.- El China real apesta a droga, tiene un terrible mal genio y no es tan… -Miró a China de arriba abajo.- Aniñado…

-¡¿ANIÑADO?! –Exclamó China- ¡Que tú seas un matón no es mi problema-aru! ¡Tú tampoco eres América!-

"América" apretó el puño alrededor de la ropa de China.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Dijo entre dientes, con un peligroso siseo.

-Eh… -China tragó saliva.- ¿Una agradable y cordial persona…-aru?-

"América" levantó el bate, y China comenzó a rezarle a cuanto santo se le ocurrió. Quizá pudiera romper una pared de concreto sólido con la cabeza, pero eso no significaba que disfrutase los golpes.

* * *

-América, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

China dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio al pseudo-América voltear a su izquierda y bajar el bate. Él también volteó hacia allá.

Y otra vez se quedó helado.

Era un chico más bajito que "América" aunque se veía de mayor edad. Llevaba pantalones de vestir beige, una camisa rosa pastel y un chaleco, también de vestir, púrpura. Su cabello era de un rubio-rosado bastante curioso; y sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro y brillante que China pensó que emitían luz.

Se acercó a "América" con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué te había dicho sobre golpear extraños? Además, -levantó el índice.- ¿Qué te dije acerca del bate?-

"América" refunfuñó.

-…Que no podía usarlo ni en fines de semana ni en días festivos.

-¿Y que más?-

"América" guardó silencio con una mueca en el rostro.

-América… -El tono de ese chico era un tanto… melodioso.- No puedo oírte.-

El americano suspiró.

-Que golpear a la gente cuando me hace enojar es de personas malas.-

El chico se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y tú eres malo?-

"América" guardó silencio un rato antes de contestar.

-No…-

El chico asintió.

-Bien. Ahora; -Le extendió la mano a "América".- Dame el bate y suelta al asiático.

-Pero…-

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió, llegando incluso a verse demoníaca.

-América…-Dijo.- Sabes que pasa cuando no me obedeces… -

Le entregó el bate y bajó a China sin decir una palabra más.

China se limpió la ropa y sintió cómo toda la piel se le erizaba cuando el chico levantó su barbilla con la mano y lo miró a los ojos; con esa misma sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien querido amigo?-

China sólo dejó escapar una palabra.

-¿I-Inglaterra?-

El chico retiró su mano, colocándola en su pecho.

-Oh, -dijo- disculpa, pero ¿Nos conocemos?-

China negó con la cabeza.

-Eh, no. Bueno… Yo diría que no.

-Ah, ya veo. –El británico soltó una risita, bastante infantil. -De todas maneras, no creo haber conocido a alguien con un corte tan peculiar...-

-¿Eh?- China tocó su nuca, preguntándose a qué se refería "Inglaterra". Se estremeció al sentir las puntas de sus dedos, frías, en su cuello desnudo.

-Mi... Mi cabello...- Murmuró.

-¡Aiya! -Pensó, furioso.- ¡De seguro quien haya sido quien me secuestró lo hizo-aru! ¡Me las pagará!-

"Inglaterra" interrumpió sus pensamientos, aclarándose la garganta.

-Entonces, -dijo.- ya que estamos aquí y se ve que tú y América están empezando a caerse bien… -"América" refunfuñó- ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a tomar una pequeña taza de té, mi querido amigo asiático?-

China no sabía si eso era una broma o no. Inglaterra no sonreía tanto, no se reía tanto, no era tan… ¿Caballeroso…? Sabía que si el británico que él conocía escuchaba eso lo iba a golpear.

Pero era sólo que ese "Inglaterra" era tan Inglaterra, pero a la vez no… China agitó la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de encima. Sería mejor que investigara, para saber dónde estaba y qué demonios pasaba con todas esas copias extrañas de los países.

Miró a "Inglaterra" y le sonrió.

-Me encantaría.-

El británico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vámonos entonces.-

* * *

**¡Y finalmente llegó Iggy! w no sé si lo haya personificado bien pero... Qué más da X3 En el próximo capítulo aparecerá otro de mis personajes 2p favoritos, y un cierto canadiense que adora los hot cakes ewe**

**Hasta luego! (^w^)/**


	4. ¿Cupcakes?

**Cuarto capítulo! perdón si no pude subirlo rápido es que... ya saben, Navidad, soy católica, X3 mucho que hacer owo **

**y de acuerdo a las reviews... ¿Qué nórdicos? XD los normales o los 2p? porque no tengo idea de cómo son los 2p ewe pero los normales sí tengo planeado que aparezcan; y pues de 2p van a aparecer:**

**Romano e ****Italia (duh), España, Prusia, Austria, Hungría, y... no sé que otros se me ocurran XD Pero espero que puedan aparecer bastantes nwn**

**Sobre lo de Japón; descuida está vivo XD **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Bueno, disfruten! nwn**

* * *

China no estaba seguro del porqué ese británico disfrutaba con caminar dando brinquitos. Y mucho menos porqué vivía en lo que parecía ser una isla completamente abandonada.

Después de andar durante unos 15 minutos, China notó que mientras más avanzaban, el risco disminuía de altitud, hasta ser una playa de arena blanquecina, que, tomando en cuenta que el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte frente al mar, estaba localizada en el oeste.

Luego volteó hacia donde se dirigían, y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera –aunque con paredes pintadas de rosa pastel y el techo de azul rey- a unos metros del mar.

-Vaya…- dijo. Después se le iluminaron los ojos.- ¡Qué linda!

-Ah, -dijo "Inglaterra"- ¿Te gusta mi casa? –Sonrió cuando China asintió de inmediato.- Me alegro. Aunque a mi familia no parece agradarle el color…-

-Parece como si un unicornio le hubiera vomitado encima…-Murmuró "América"

"Inglaterra" abrió la puerta y saltó dentro de la casa, con los otros dos países siguiéndole.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Exclamó con su usual –Aunque a China le costaba acostumbrarse a ella- melodiosa voz.

-Ajá…-dijeron desde la cocina.-Apúrate imbécil; tengo hambre.-

China se quedó helado como de costumbre, al oír esa voz.

-¿Francia está aquí-aru?-

El británico asintió.

-Aunque dice que sólo viene conmigo porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer~-

"Inglaterra" soltó una risilla, mientras "América" ponía los ojos en blanco. China se preguntaba de qué demonios estaban hablando, hasta que llegó a la entrada de la cocina.

-…-

-¿China?

-¿Japón?-

China vio a su ex-hermano sentado en una mesa con un mantel de puntitos rosas, frente a un sujeto que se parecía a Francia… sólo en el nombre.

Tenía cabello de recién levantado, ojeras y un cigarro encendido en la boca. Su ropa también parecía de varios días sin lavar… Leía un periódico de hace tres días, y su ceño permanecía fruncido.

China estaba seguro que si el Francia que él conocía veía a ése "Francia"…

Le sangrarían los ojos y después le daría un infarto y una embolia cerebral.

-Vaya, -"Inglaterra" se dirigió hacia donde estaba "Francia"- ¿Levantándonos del lado izquierdo de la cama otra vez? –Se rió.

Y "Francia" le apagó el cigarro en el ojo.

-Cállate, arremedo de Rosita Fresita.

-Auch…-

China se quedó con la boca abierta. Sabía que Inglaterra y Francia solían llevarse mal pero… No recordaba que Francia hubiera usado a Inglaterra de cenicero… Aunque Inglaterra sí convirtió a Francia en destapa caños…

Japón se acercó hacia China y lo examinó de arriba abajo.

-China-san… -Murmuró.- Tu cabello…-

China se sobresaltó, pero después suspiró a recordar el incidente capilar.

-Sí…- Se pasó la mano por la corta cabellera.- Cuando los otros Japón y China nos secuestraron… Ya sabes.

-Entiendo. –Japón se veía preocupado.- Me pregunto que habrá pasado con ellos. ¿Qué les habrán hecho a los demás países…?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-aru…-

El británico pasó su mirada por los dos países.

-Bueno, ejem… –"Inglaterra" se aclaró la garganta después de que China se sentara junto a Japón.- ¿Quién quiere cupcakes~?

Los dos asiáticos se sorprendieron.

-¿Cocinas, Inglaterra-san? –Preguntó Japón.

El británico en cuestión hizo un puchero.

-¡Pues claro que cocino! –Se puso las manos en la cadera.- ¿Qué clase de inglés amargado creen que soy?

-Pues… -China suspiró.- Eres diferente a los otros ingleses que conocemos… -Recordó el scone del otro día y volvió a sentir náuseas.

"América" –quien al parecer ya se había sentado- recargó el codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la mano.- De seguro que los otros ingleses no se la pasan comiendo cosas salidas de "Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates"

-Eres un grosero. –Dijo el británico. "América" alzó las cejas.

-¿Y tengo cara como de que me importa?

El británico suspiró y sonrió. –Hablaremos de eso después. –China vio a "América" estremecerse.- Ahora- Continuó "Inglaterra"- Prueben estas delicias~-

Frente a China y Japón fueron colocados dos cupcakes de vainilla con glaseado azul cielo y chispas de los colores del arcoíris; y una cerecita encima.

Japón levantó el suyo y lo examinó con la mirada.

-Qué colores tan curiosos…- dijo

Los ojos de China brillaban de emoción al ver su postre.

-¡Qué lindo-aru~! –Exclamó. El británico se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Lo sé! –Se rio.- ¿Y cómo saben?

Japón y China parecían estar en el Nirvana al probar esas cosas. Eran simplemente… Para nada como la cocina del otro Inglaterra…- "América" se reía a carcajadas al ver la expresión de los dos, y Francia simplemente balbuceó.

-Imbéciles…-

"Inglaterra" sonreía satisfecho. -¿Saben qué? Creo que prepararé otros más para su camino de regreso.

-¿De regreso-aru?-

"Francia" bajó el periódico y miró a China y Japón.

-Sí. –Exhaló el humo del cigarro.- Se nota a leguas que ustedes par de princesitas son los Japón y China de la otra dimensión.-

Japón tuvo uno de sus muy inusuales ataques de sorpresa.

-¡¿Otra dimensión?!

-¡¿A qué te refieres-aru?!

"América" tomó la palabra. – ¡Pues que hay dos dimensiones, duh! –Se acomodó los lentes de sol en la cabeza, dejando ver una mirada color terracota.- Cada dimensión tiene sus propios países. Aunque creo que en nuestra dimensión algunos sucesos históricos son diferentes que en la de ustedes, por eso nosotros nos comportamos diferente.-

Los países asiáticos asintieron.

-Pero entonces- dijo Japón.- ¿Por qué los Japón y China de esta dimensión fueron por nosotros?

-Bueno…

-Pensé que era sólo un estúpido rumor. –Interrumpió "Francia".- Pero al parecer el hecho de que enviaran a nuestros China y Japón a su dimensión forma parte de un plan del "Jefe" que consiste en enviar a los países de nuestra dimensión a sustituir a los países de la otra. Y así obtener el control de ambas dimensiones.

-¿"El jefe"? ¿Quién es-aru?-

Inglaterra le sonrió, colocando una bandeja de cupcakes recién hechos en la mesa.

-No tenemos permitido decir su nombre. –dijo.- Pero es el país más poderoso que existe. Bueno, en apariencia. –Se encogió de hombros. –Tomó el control de la tierra hace mucho. Y aunque nos

dio libre albedrío a las demás naciones… seguimos dependiendo directamente de él, y tenemos que darle como el 50% de nuestros recursos.

-Eh… Igirisu-san; cambiando más o menos de tema… Según el plan de ésa persona, ¿Qué pasará con los países de nuestra dimensión, después de ser sustituidos?-

"América" le dio una mordida a un cupcake, y comentó sin vacilar.

-Conociendo a ese loco, -dijo, con la boca llena.- De seguro los matará a todos.-

* * *

China y Japón navegaban en un pequeño barco de vela que "Inglaterra" les había regalado. El británico les dijo que para evitar el destino que les aguardaba, debían encontrar la manera de regresar a su hogar; y advertirles a los demás países. Había comentado que, sin la ayuda de Rumania y Noruega, él no tenía el suficiente poder mágico para crear un portar que los llevara de regreso, pero de seguro, si iban a una pequeña isla que se encontraba cerca de la base del "Jefe" sin ser descubiertos, podrían usar el portal con el que los habían llevado a esa dimensión para regresar.

Mientras tanto, en la costa; "Inglaterra" seguía pensando en sus últimas palabras hacia esos dos.

_"__-Muchas gracias, Inglaterra-san. –dijo Japón, subiéndose al barco._

_-No hay de qué, mis amigos. –Respondió el británico._

_-Eh, Inglaterra; hay que encontrar la forma de vernos otra vez-aru, nos la pasamos de maravilla con ustedes._

_-Oh amigo mío… -dijo "Inglaterra"- Me disculpo, pero muy a mi pesar; me temo que Francia América y yo no podremos ser tan amigables con ustedes la próxima vez que nos veamos.-_

_-¿Eh? Inglaterra, ¿A qué te refieres-aru?-_

_No pudieron contestarle, pues el barco fue llevado por la marea alta."_

-Hey, Inglaterra.-

"América" se le acercó. El británico le sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

-Eh; bueno –El americano se rascó la nuca.- Tengo una duda; Ese plan del que hablábamos; ¿No fue al que Max se inscribió?-

Inglaterra sonrió, aunque con una mirada triste.

-Así es, Alex. Así es…-

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Inglaterra? ¿Uh? ¿Hay otra conferencia? ¿En tu casa?-

Canadá llevaba el teléfono recargado en el hombro y pegado a la oreja, mientras se encargaba de preparar unos cuantos hot cakes para él y Kumajiro. Había llegado a su casa hacía ya un par de horas; pues la conferencia anterior había sido en los Estados Unidos. No entendía muy bien lo que su ex-hermano le decía. ¿Otra conferencia? ¿Justo a inicios de las vacaciones?

-Eh… De acuerdo… Veré si consigo un vuelo… -Escuchó el timbre de la puerta.- Ah, debo colgar Inglaterra, te veo allá ¿Trés bien? Adiós.-

Después de colgarle a un británico muy quejumbroso, Canadá se arriesgó a dejar a Kumajiro sin vigilancia junto a la masa de los hot cakes, y corrió a la puerta.

Al abrir, se topó con un hombre rubio, corpulento, con el pelo largo y amarrado en una coleta. Llevaba un uniforme de policía montada, y una expresión bastante intimidante.

-Eh…- dijo Canadá.- ¿Quién eres?-

El desconocido se quitó los lentes de sol, y miró al pequeño canadiense directo a los ojos.

-Soy Canadá.-

* * *

**¡Waaa! Capítulo largo. ewe Ah, por cierto, si se preguntan cómo demonios fue que Japón llegó ahí pues... Estaba en la misma playa y... Llegó primero XD Aplicó la de: "Me liberé usando técnicas ninjas kawaiis! *^* Oh, mira, China está en el suelo ._. ... -Voltea- ¡Una cabaña! ¡Vamos~! :D" XD bueno así nwn**

**Otra cosa, si por alguna razón ya dedujeron, o tienen la idea de quién es el "Jefe" no spoiler por favor; se los agradezco mucho.**

**Bye bye~**


	5. Un fashionista y un secuestrado

**Hola otra vez! nwn**

**En éste capítulo llega España! yay! ^o^/ ****ejemfavor de leer las partes de España con acento españolejem**** bueno ewe este capítulo me agrada bastante; espero que también les guste a ustedes! nwn**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

-Ay… -Se lamentó.- ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que ir? –Miró su reloj.- Ya es cerca de mediodía y no encuentro a España en ningún lado…-

Se quitó la chaqueta, presa del calor. No esperaba que la Roma de esa dimensión fuera tan calurosa. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, y siguió caminando.

-¡Eh lindo!-

Volteó hacia un café y sonrió. En las mesas de afuera, había un par de chicas sentadas, tomando limonada, la cual le parecía tentadoramente helada a él.

-Buon giorno. –Se acercó hacia ellas, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Por qué me habrán llamado tan bellas señoritas?-

Ambas se rieron, de una forma coqueta. Él sonrió otra vez. Seguía siendo tan bueno con las damas aún en otra dimensión completamente diferente.

-Anda; -dijo una.- Ven, acompáñanos.

-Me encantaría. –Respondió.- Pero tengo un compromiso; -se rascó la nuca.- Y me avergüenza decirlo, pero voy tarde, y estoy completamente perdido.

-Ah, va bene. ¿A quién buscas?

-¿Eh? Pues… ¿Conocen a los hermanos Vargas?-

Las chicas se vieron entre sí y soltaron una risa pícara.

-Ah; -dijo una.- ¿Te refieres a Lovi y Feli? –Él asintió.- Pues no estás perdido; viven a dos cuadras. Aunque… Feliciano está en Alemania de vacaciones… Lovino está solo en casa.

-Oh, no hay problema. –Él sonrió.- De hecho es a Lovino a quien busco.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Bueno; yo también me apellido Vargas. Soy Flavio, Flavio Vargas.

-Oh… -La chica lo examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada.- Pues se nota el parecido familiar… -Le sonrió.

-Lo sé. –Dijo Flavio.- Aunque yo suelo ser más popular con las damas. –Ambas chicas se rieron, coquetamente.- Bueno, ciao principesas, nos vemos luego.

-¡Ciao!-

Flavio corrió calle abajo, hasta llegar a la que según esas chicas le habían dicho era la casa correcta. Antes de tocar el timbre se lo pensó dos veces. España le dijo que según las investigaciones los países de esa dimensión eran sus opuestos. ¿Cómo sería Lovino? Sólo esperaba que no fuera una bestia caníbal…

* * *

-¿Otra conferencia? Chigi… ¡¿Qué tú y el come-patatas creen que estoy libre todo el tiempo?! Maldición; ¡Está bien! ¡Veré que puedo hacer! Eh; Veneciano; ándate con cuidado por la tierra de las patatas. Sí, sí. …ajá; -Escuchó el timbre.- Debo irme, alguien quiere algo. Ajá, ajá, ciao.-

Lovino dejó el control de la televisión en el sillón; y se estiró al levantarse. El timbre seguía sonando como loco.

-Maldición; ¡Ya voy!-

Al abrir el timbre no supo qué decir.

Frente a él estaba un sujeto muy parecido a él pero…. ¿Rubio? Llevaba jeans de diseñador; una playera negra, y una chaqueta blanca encima; además de una palestina rosa y lentes de sol del mismo color.

-Eh… -Dijo el extraño. –Hola.-

* * *

España estaba tranquilamente sentado en su sala; comiendo un par de churros.

De repente sonó el teléfono.

-Hola; habla España…

-¡ESPAÑA BASTARDO! ¡VEN A AYUDARME!-

El español tuvo que alejar un poco la bocina por el grito.

-¿Romano?

-¡¿QUIÉN MÁS?! ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ IDIOTA TOMATE; NECESITO TU AYUDA!

-Vale, vale; ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

-¡HAY UN RUBIO OXIGENADO EN LA PUERTA DE MI CASA QUE SE PARECE A MÍ! ¡DICE QUE ES YO PERO DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

-¡Oye! –España escuchó una voz muy parecida a la de Romano del otro lado de la línea. -¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Esto es 100% natural!

-¡NI NICKY MINAJ TE LA CREE, ESTÚPIDO! –España escuchó como si Romano le hubiera lanzado algo a esa persona. -¡VEN A AYUDARME CAZZO!

-¡Joder; ya te oí! –El español suspiró.- Estoy ocupado; Romano, necesito alistarme para la próxima conferencia; Francia me llamó diciendo que Inglaterra quiere vernos…

-¡ESTÁS A UN TREN DE DISTANCIA IMBÉCIL! ¡¿TÚ ESTÁS FELIZ ATASCÁNDOTE DE PAELLA MIENTRAS QUE YO TENGO QUE QUEDARME AQUÍ CON UNA COPIA AFEMINADA DE MI MISMO?!

-Vale; vale… Voy para allá.-

Romano colgó, aún con un tomate en la mano; tratando de darle a ese loco teñido cuando se asomara por la ventana.

-Oye; por favor; déjame hablart…- Flavio recibió un tomatazo en el rostro.- ¡Puaj! ¡Si me dejaras explicarte…!

-¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! –Gritó Romano.- ¡LARGO DE AQUÏ!-

-Eh… -Flavio suspiró.- De acuerdo…-

Lovino sólo pudo ver como el tipo de la cabellera rubia se alejaba de su ventana; con una expresión sumamente triste.

-¿Qué demonios? –Pensó.- Quizá… Deba ir por él… No, no. Dijo que era de otra dimensión ¡Otra dimensión demonios! ¡No debo seguir a un loco! Aunque se veía triste… ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito sea el endiablado momento en que escucho a mi conciencia!-

Se dirigió afuera; y volteó hacia todos lados, pero ni rastro del oxigenado. Después de caminar un par de cuadras, lo vio sentado en una banqueta; tratando inútilmente de limpiar su chaqueta de tomate.

-Esta cosa es de tintorería… -Se lamentaba mientras se la volvía a poner. Suspiró.- Mi hermano tiene razón…Soy un fracasado… Robo uno de esos transportadores; llego a esta dimensión y mi yo alterno me corre de su casa a tomatazos… Qué día…-

Lovino se sentó a su lado.

-Oye… -

Flavio volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… -Se aclaró la garganta.- Bueno… Disculpa. Creo que no debí lanzarte tomates antes de preguntar…-

-Descuida…-dijo Flavio.- Supongo que también debí explicarme antes de que me lanzaras tomates…-

Ambos se rieron. Entonces Flavio levantó la mirada, y sonrió. Se levantó.

-¡Ah, España! ¡Por fin te encuentro!-

Lovino se levantó también, y miró a la persona a la que se acercó Flavio.

Ese… ¿Era España?

Tenía un mechón de pelo blanco en el fleco. Tenía el pelo largo y amarrado con un listón púrpura. Usaba una camisa negra desabrochada y pantalones del mismo color. Además; su ceño estaba completamente apagado; como si nunca hubiera hecho una expresión en toda su vida.

-¿E…España?-

"España" lo miró y después miró a Flavio; en especial a ese líquido rojo que había en su chaqueta, y sus ojos rojizos por las lágrimas.

-¿…Qué le hiciste…?

-¿Eh?-

-España, ¿De qué hablas?-

El español sujetó la camisa de Flavio, mostrándole a Lovino las manchas.

-Esto.-

Soltó a Flavio, -de hecho lo empujó al piso.- y se acercó a Lovino, apretando peligrosamente los puños. Lovino se hizo hacia atrás poniendo sus manos entre ellos.

-O-oye. –Dijo- Yo no le hice nada; eso sólo es…-

-Cállate.-

Lovino sintió ver estrellas cuando el primer puñetazo llegó a su rostro. Y las luces se apagaron por un momento cuando su cabeza llegó al piso.

-¡Hey España espera!-

Pero no le hizo caso a Flavio. Lovino apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, y se cubrió con sus brazos cuando el pie de "España" iba a conectar contra él.

No sintió nada…

Cuando se levantó vio a el España que él conocía sujetando al otro "España" contra el suelo.

-Joder; Romano, ¿Te metes en tantos problemas si no me tienes por aquí? –Dijo.

-Cállate bastardo.- Aunque no lo iba a decir en voz alta; Lovino se sentía bastante aliviado de no haber sido machacado a pisotones.

Pero de repente; "España" empujó a España y se lo quitó de encima. Ya lo tenía contra el piso; y cuando Lovino iba interferir Flavio se le adelantó.

-¡ESPAÑA, DÉJALO EN PAZ! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!-

El español pareció haber sido controlado mentalmente. Soltó de inmediato a el otro español y se puso al lado de Flavio. Éste lo riñó.

-Vaya; podrías estar en Armani comprándome cosas y en lugar de eso decides venir a hacer todo un caos.

-Disculpe…-

-Bueno; -Flavio sonrió.- Mientras sigas siendo un buen subordinado puedo pasar por alto este incidente; ¿Va bene?

Lovino, quien estaba ayudando a Antonio a levantarse, casi suelta al español de la sorpresa. Se acercó a Flavio.

-¡¿España es tu subordinado?!-

Flavio asintió. –Ajá. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermano menor. –Se lanzó al cuello de dicho español.- ¿Verdad que es lindo?-

Romano no sabía si reírse o vomitar. –Sí…-balbuceó.- Increíblemente lindo…

-Venga; si tan sólo tú fueras tan cariñoso también…. –dijo Atonio. Quién se rió al sentir la mirada asesina del italiano.-

Flavio se rio también.

-Bueno; -dijo.- Podemos discutir esto del amor entre jefes y subordinados después. –Se dirigió de vuelta a casa de Lovino.- Por ahora tengo que decirles algo. A ambos.-

Antonio y Lovino intercambiaron miradas. Después siguieron a Flavio y a "España".

* * *

-Mattie… ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡No puedes dejar a un héroe congelándose afuera!-

América había ido a casa de su gemelo, pues éste le había pedido si podía darle un aventón a la conferencia; e el americano había decidido que era más heroico acompañar a su hermano durante las vacaciones que sólo siendo su chofer; por mucho que el canadiense se quejara.

-Bueno;-dijo América.- Ya que al parecer no vas a abrirme…-

Sacó de su bolsillo el duplicado de las llaves de la casa de Canadá –que había hecho sin permiso por cierto- y abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, al entrar y caminar por la sala y el comedor; no encontró rastro de su hermano.

-¿Canadá? Eh… ¡¿Matthew?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

Entonces sintió como el piso comenzaba a temblar bajo sus pies.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-

Su oración fue cortada por el sonido de una terrible ráfaga que parecía liberarse por toda la casa. América suprimió las ganas de gritar; al ver un círculo azulado brillante; abrirse justo frente a él. El sonido del viento se volvía cada vez más atronador; mientras el portal crecía, y parecía atraer a las cosas sueltas que estaban a su alrededor; Cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser su tamaño máximo, de unos dos metros, el viento dejó de soplar furiosamente; y sólo se mantuvo como una pequeña brisa que sólo tenía la fuerza de alborotar el cabello del americano.

-¿Qué… es esto?... –Se preguntó América.

Cuando iba a tratar de tocar ese extraño objeto, una mano salió del golpe del portal; y Alfred no pudo evitar el gritar cuando esa mano lo sujetó.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-

Cuando iba a golpear a la extremidad que lo sujetaba; una cabeza también se asomó por el portal.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Mattie?!- Exclamó el americano.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?!

El canadiense no le contestó. Sacó su otra mano; y Alfred vio que sujetaba una especie de brazalete; con una placa del mismo color y brillo que el portal, insertada en él.

-Escúchame Alfred; -La voz de Canadá era extrañamente determinada.- No tengo mucho tiempo; necesito que…-

Otra mano surgió del portal; esta vez sujetando a Matthew del hombro; y atrayéndolo hacia sí. América se apresuró a jalar de su hermano; impidiendo que esa persona se lo llevara.

-¡¿Estás loco Matthew?! –Exclamó.- ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí!

-¡Espera Alfred! ¡Necesito que le lleves esto a Inglaterra cuando lo veas! –Le puso el extraño brazalete en el pecho.- ¡Por favor!-

El americano tomó el artefacto con una mano; y lo dejó caer a su lado.

-Si quieres que Inglaterra lo tenga ¡Tú se lo vas a tener que dar!

-¿Qué?-

Alfred sujetó a su hermano del hombro con una mano; y con la otra golpeó directamente en la muñeca a la persona que lo tenía atrapado. Soltó uno, dos, tres puñetazos, hasta que finalmente soltaron a Matthew. Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo por inercia; y cuando Alfred alzó la mirada sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Del portal surgió otra persona. Con cabello rubio y largo; atado en una coleta de caballo. Llevaba un uniforme de policía canadiense y un palo de hockey en una mano.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A ESE TIPO!- Gritó a Alfred.

Antes de que pudiera salir completamente del portal; Canadá se apresuró a tomar el brazalete; y pulsando la placa que había en él; el viento volvió a rugir; y el portal comenzó a cerrarse. Matthew gritó a Alfred que se sujetara; y cuando ambos lo hicieron; el portal pareció cerrarse más rápido; aunque esa persona seguía luchando por salir.

-Maldita sea… -dijo. Ya no había suficiente espacio.- ¡MALDITA SEA!-

Su último grito se ahogó cuando el portal se desvaneció completamente.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron ahí, sentados en el piso; tratando de recuperarse de la escena.

-¿Qué…? –Alfred sentía que ya tenía grabada esa pregunta en la boca.- ¿Qué fue eso?-

Matthew apretó con fuerza el brazalete entre sus manos.

-El comienzo.-

* * *

**Ay vaya; casi matan a golpes a Lovino y casi secuestran a Matthew... estos 2p... jeje, en el próximo capítulo se reunirán todos los países para hablar acerca del ataque asiático a Inglaterra, el cuasi secuestro canadiense y los portales extraños. Además de tener un invitado especial que pondrá las cosas un poco más claras nwn**

**Hasta la próxima! (^w^)/**


	6. La conferencia mundial

**Hola! w**

**Perdón por no haber subido nuevo cap pronto... XC pero bueno, aquí está nwn **

**...**

**No tengo mucho que decir eweU sólo que estamos a un paso más cerca de conocer al "Jefe" :3**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

-Bien. –Dijo Inglaterra.- Me alegro de que hayan venido.-

La sala estaba llena de un montón de países malhumorados. Si de por sí que te llamaran de repente a una conferencia aburrida era terrible; mucho más si se trataba de una conferencia aburrida en medio de las vacaciones…

Aunque al parecer; los únicos que realmente estaban interesados en aquella reunión eran: Inglaterra, América y Canadá. Los demás países estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos; y Veneciano corría de un lado a otro buscando a su hermano mayor.

-¡Romano!-Exclamaba.- ¿Dónde estás?

-Cállate Italia…

-Ve~…

-Aquí estoy.-

Todos los países voltearon hacia donde un cierto italiano y un cierto español estaban parados.

Y también…

-Eh, Romano. –Dijo Bélgica- Nunca nos comentaste que tenías un gemelo rubio.- Se rió.

Romano refunfuñó.

-¡No es nada de mí!- Gritó él.

Flavio se aclaró la garganta, lo que le permitió atraer un poco la atención de los presentes.

-Bueno.- Comenzó.- No creo que nos conozcamos, pero yo soy un país, como todos ustedes.- Entre la multitud de naciones se escucharon gran número de murmullos y exclamaciones. América sintió un escalofrío. Ese teñido no le daba buena espina.

-Entonces… dijo el americano.- ¿...Qué país eres?-

Flavio se rió, y después le sonrió al "público".

-Italia del Sur por supuesto.- Señalo a "España". –Y este chico tan lindo de por aquí es España.-

En ese momento ardió Troya.

Todos los países estaban armando un alboroto, amenazando con dispararle varios misiles nucleares al italiano en cuestión si no se explicaba pronto. Salvo Inglaterra, Canadá, América, Alemania y Veneciano. –Los que habían sido informados del asunto por el inglés.- Permanecían relativamente tranquilos. Aunque los dos gemelos miraban a "Italia del Sur" y a "España" como si fueran fantasmas salidos de una película de terror.

-¡Calma todos!- Exclamó Inglaterra. Después suspiró, al ver a los países a su alrededor como perritos asustados. –No hay nada de qué alarmarse, de verdad. –Miró a Flavio y a "España".- Si nuestros invitados nos dieran el honor de acompañarnos, podría explicar esta… curiosa situación por ellos.-

Le indicó al par en cuestión unas sillas a su lado, en las cuales ellos se acomodaron sin rechistar.

-Bien… -dijo.- Ahora, si Alemania quisiera darme los honores…-  
El alemán se levantó de su asiento y azotó las palmas en la mesa, poniendo fin al ruido circundante.

-¡Lo explicaré brevemente! –Exclamó.- ¡Hay un problema de escala mundial, que no muchos han notado, pero que al parecer a Inglaterra le molesta! –Continuó, ignorando la queja del británico por no tomarlo en serio.- Supongo todos se han dado cuenta de la ausencia de tanto China como de Japón.-

Nadie contestó, pero Alemania pudo ver que varios asentían, así que continuó.

-Bueno, -dijo.- Inglaterra nos ha dicho a Italia y a mí; que es probable que los China y Japón que todos vimos la conferencia mundial pasada, no son más que sustitutos para esos dos. –Se aclaró la garganta, al verse incomprendido.- Lo que quiero decir es que…-No sabía cómo decirlo.- Bueno… es que…-

-Los han secuestrado, y enviaron a esas personas para hacerse pasar por ellos.-

Los países se sorprendieron sobremanera ante la interrupción del canadiense, que nadie había notado, se había levantado de su asiento y caminado hasta la pizarra del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir, mon Matthieu?- preguntó Francia.- ¡Eso es completamente imposible! ¡¿Por qué alguien querría sustituir a los países?!-

Se escucharon murmullos nuevamente, de los países que estaban de acuerdo con el francés.

-¡Es cierto! –Exclamó Canadá, aunque sin ser oído.- Yo…-

-Más les vale le hagan caso al pequeño canadiense.-

La sala quedó en silencio al ver a Flavio parado al lado de Canadá. El italiano puso su mano en el hombro de Matthew y le susurró al oído.

-Por cierto,- dijo.- Oí lo que sucedió con Max. –Le guiñó el ojo, y después miró a América, para volver a mirar a un canadiense confundido.- ¡Ben fatto! ¡Me alegro de que no les pasara nada!-

Después lo soltó, se puso los lentes de sol en la cabeza, mostrando su mirada lila, y continuó.

-Lo que dicen Inglaterra y Canadá es completamente cierto, y que se muera mi querido España si mienten. –Guiñó un ojo al español, el cual puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero no tienen la información completa, como me temo. Vine aquí para advertirles sobre el peligro que se avecina, y sobre lo que sucederá si no hacen algo de inmediato.-

Flavio hizo caso omiso de la palabrería de los demás y siguió hablando, obligando a la sala a permanecer silente.

-Esas personas.- dijo.- Efectivamente eran China y Japón. Pero, lo que no sabían ustedes, y solamente un inglés fue capaz de descubrir, es que no son de este planeta; son de otra dimensión me refiero.-

Hubo más ruido; el cual fue acallado por América.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo.- ¡Vi el portal por donde llegan aquí y toda la cosa! ¡Uno de ellos casi secuestra a Matt!-

Hubo mucho más ruido que antes, acompañado de un pre-infarto por parte de un francés.

Matthew levantó la mano, rogando por que le hicieran caso. Para su buena suerte sucedió.

-Estoy, bien; y aunque me cueste admitirlo es gracias a América. –Continuó antes de que su gemelo diera a notar su heroísmo.- Pero… Necesito que de verdad nos hagan caso. Esto es realmente serio, y… ¡Ah cierto! –Sacó de su bolsillo el brazalete que llevaba "Canadá" cuando lo capturó.- ¡Inglaterra! –Exclamó, dirigiéndose a inglés.- Le quité esto a la persona que trató de secuestrarme; no sé qué es y por eso… Por eso pensé que tú, Noruega o Rumania podrían responderme.-

Inglaterra mantuvo los ojos como platos, mientras examinaba el brazalete como si fuera el Santo Grial.

-¿Cómo…? –Dijo.- ¿Cómo pueden tener algo de esto..?-

De la nada, un noruego y un rumano se colocaron detrás del inglés y vieron el brazalete con la misma mirada embelesada.

-Increíble…- Murmuró Noruega.

-¡Siempre quise ver uno de esos! –Exclamó Rumania.

-Ajá…- Agregó Inglaterra.

-Eh… Oigan trío mágico. –interrumpió Alemania. –Estoy de acuerdo en que es muy bonito pero, ¿Qué demonios es?-

Rumania salió de su trance y rio para sí mismo.

-Es un tele-transportador dimensional. –Explicó.- Esa placa que ven ahí, no es cristal ni nada; si no energía pura vuelta materia.

-¡¿De verdad?!- América sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar, emocionado. -¡Esto va directo a Hollywood!

Noruega después se dirigió a Alemania, y a su vez se aseguró de que todos los demás lo escucharan también.

-Convertir materia en energía es lo más sencillo que existe, literalmente, es como respirar. Sin embargo; convertir energía en materia…. –Se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé, pero se necesita mucha fuerza para lograr eso.-

Inglaterra se sumó a la explicación.

-O magia. –dijo.- Por eso, en el club de hechicería en la escuela, Vladimir, Lukas y yo descubrimos acerca de un hechizo capaz de transformar energía en materia. –Se encogió de hombros.- Por ejemplo, luz para hacer un foco interminable, sonido para hacer un arma aturdidora…

-¡O una caja de música! –Exclamó Italia.

-No.- Inglaterra suspiró.- La energía siempre termina convertida en cubos, o incluso placas. –dijo.- Pero para hacer un objeto que pueda tele-transportarte entre dimensiones…-

-Primero se debe crear un agujero de gusano; -dijo Rumania.- Y después encontrar la forma de hacer ese hechizo tan poderoso como para absorber toda esa energía y mantenerla estable en un objeto sólido.-

-Y eso significa que…- Dijo Alemania.

-Pues nada en realidad. –Inglaterra se rio.- Sólo es una explicación de cómo demonios esos bastardos llegaron aquí. –Se rascó la cabeza.- Aunque supongo no sirve de nada ya que de seguro ustedes dos ya lo sabían, ¿O me equivoco?-

Flavio sonrió cuando Inglaterra lo volteó a ver.

-Pues sí, nosotros ya lo sabíamos. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero siempre me ha gustado ver a las personas hacer deducciones cuando yo ya sé todo. Me hace sentir inteligente…

-¡PUDISTE HABERNOS AHORRADO TODO EL ROLLO MOTHERFUCKER!

-Ya, ya,- Flavio trató de calmar al inglés.-No pude haberlo explicado mejor que ustedes. En fin, ya que saben cómo llegaron, ahora a mí me toca decir porqué llegaron.-

Todos los países guardaron silencio, en espera de la explicación del italiano.

-Ejem… Bueno; como saben todos ustedes ahora; -dijo.- Estos países desean secuestrarlos y sustituirlos…-

Continuó explicando; con las miradas atónitas de todos los países viéndolo.

* * *

-E-entonces… -dijo Francia.- ¿Mi otro yo es un alcohólico desarreglado?-

Tuvieron que prevenirlo de otro infarto cuando Flavio asintió.

-Vaya; así que sí existe una dimensión donde todos somos opuestos… ¡Qué guay!- dijo España.

-No tanto así. –Explicó Flavio.- Hay algunas cosas que nos hacen ver como opuestos, como la apariencia por ejemplo. Y, aunque nuestra historia pueda ser un poco diferente, hay cualidades y recuerdos que todos compartimos con nuestra contraparte en esta dimensión. Supongo que para saber cómo vencerlos tendrán que conocerse a ustedes mismos primero.-

La sala se quedó en silencio por un momento, con algunos murmullos de aprobación.

-Bueno, pero… Hay algo que todavía no entiendo.- Dijo Alemania.- Si ustedes forman parte de ellos… -volteó hacia Flavio y "España"- ¿Por qué no han tratado de matarnos o comernos vivos eh?-

-De hecho cierta persona sí trató de hacerme puré…- Romano miró con acusación a "España". Flavio se rió.

-Cierto, cierto. –Dijo.- Bueno…- Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cómo explicarlo? Pues…

-No todos los países están de acuerdo con la loca idea de dominar ambas dimensiones…-

Flavio volteó hacia Inglaterra y asintió.

-Aunque… En nuestro hogar, si no estás con el "Jefe" estás en su contra. –Miró a Italia, el cual ladeó la cabeza, con curiosidad.- Mi hermano… él estuvo de acuerdo con esto desde el principio. Pero yo… traté de convencerlo de que era una locura y… -Suspiró.- Las cosas no van muy bien entre Luciano y yo.-

Italia lo miró con lástima.

-Ve~… ¿Entonces viniste a ayudarnos?-

Flavio le sonrió.

-Sí. Pude reunir a otros países que tampoco quieren ser parte del plan del "Jefe". Mientras los demás están tratando de tirar al suelo su operación; España y yo vinimos a asegurarnos de que todos ustedes estuvieran bien.

-Ya veo… -Dijo América.- ¿Entonces tu eres el héroe aquí?-

Flavio se rió.

-En realidad… -Sonrió.- Prefiero decir que es un esfuerzo común.-

Romano se aclaró la garganta.

-Entonces, vamos a ayudar.

-¿Eh?

-¡Me niego a estar aquí sentado mientras unos lunáticos pueden llegar a sustituirnos de un momento a otro! ¡Vamos a apoyar en todo lo que podamos! –Volteó hacia todos.- ¿Verdad?-

Se escuchó la afirmación general.

Flavio se cruzó de brazos.

-Va bene… Aunque yo debo regresar. Me aseguraré de que tengan lo necesario, y ayudaré en lo que me sea posible.-

Lovino asintió.

-Bien, ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí en lo que llegan?

-No lo creo.- dijo Rumania.

Romano notó que en el trío mágico se sentía una vibra de emoción.

-Creo que tendremos que intervenir si queremos ponerle un alto inmediato al "Jefe." – dijo Inglaterra.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Romano.

Noruega sonrió, para sorpresa de muchos.

-Si ellos se tardan en llegar, será mejor que nosotros vayamos hacia ellos. –Afirmó.

América hizo su entrada.

-¡Ok! –Exclamó. ¡Let's go!-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la otra dimensión…

-Aiya…Ya pasó la hora del almuerzo-aru… Tengo hambre-aru…

-Aguanta China-san. De seguro alguien llegará a rescatarnos pronto.

-Si es otro americano que me quiera moler la cara a batazos, no gracias-aru.-

Durante su viaje, fueron interceptados en una isla cercana a la base del "Jefe". Despertaron atados espalda contra espalda, en un cuarto totalmente oscuro. Aunque ambos suponían que era una cárcel.

Entonces vieron que una puerta se abrió, y por ella entró un hombre, el cual no salía de verse como una sombra, dada la luz que salía del exterior.

Japón y China tardaron en acostumbrarse al resplandor. Cuando finalmente pudieron distinguir a la persona frente a ellos, no dijeron palabra.

Era un hombre, alto; de cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro. Llevaba una camisa negra, con una corbata rojo oscuro. También llevaba un cigarro encendido en la boca.

-¿Qué a todos los países de este lugar les gusta fumar…? –Murmuró Japón.

-¿D-Dinamarca-aru?-

"Dinamarca" sonrió levemente.

-Bienvenidos a la resistencia.-

* * *

**Bueno, nwn; finalmente aparecerán los nórdicos! ^^ no sabía muy bien cómo agregarlos pero... bueno se me ocurrió una idea para la historia por todo eso de la magia X3 ... Que de seguro hará que me odien QwQ jeje.**

**En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a la resistencia! y nuestros queridos países se unirán a Flavio y a Andrés (así me dijeron como se llamaba 2p España ewe muchas gracias! n.n) en la búsqueda de China y Japón, y la lucha contra el "Jefe" nwn**

**Hasta luego! (^w^)/**


	7. La resistencia

**Hola! w**

**Capítulo nuevo! por fin X3 estuve fuera por un rato y no pude tocar un teclado en días QwQ pero bueno, aquí está nwn En este capítulo finalmente conoceremos al "Jefe" ewe (Aunque siento que era un poquito obvio quién es pero bueh...) CX **

**Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

Japón veía estupefacto, lo que era posible construir bajo tierra.

Se notaba que al momento de encontrar el lugar por primera vez, sólo había ruinas de lo que parecía ser una ciudad antigua. Pero el japonés también podía notar que grandes estructuras fueron construidas encima de esos antiguos edificios; dándole a ese lugar un toque bastante particular.

China en cambio, ponía su atención en todos los países que estaban ahí. Había visto a los nórdicos, también vio a quien parecían ser Grecia y Turquía paseándose por el lugar. Vio a quien según parecía era Austria, junto a una chica muy parecida a Hungría. Había muchos países caminando por todos lados.

-Eh… ¿Dónde están los aliados y los del eje-aru?-

"Dinamarca" lo miró; con una mirada bastante desinteresada.

-En algún lugar, planeando cómo dominar el mundo. –Se encogió de hombros.

Los dos países asiáticos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Eh… -Dijo Japón- ¿Qué?-

"Dinamarca" suspiró.

Nunca junten bajo a una bandera a ocho potencias mundiales. Y mucho menos agreguen un toque de psicopatía y hambre de poder. –Exhaló humo de cigarro.- El resultado no es nada agradable. Les aseguro, si logran hacerse con toda la tierra esos ocho locos acabarán matándose entre sí por su control. -Rió para sí.- Aunque de seguro su "Jefe" se deshará de todos ellos después de lograrlo.-

China y Japón comenzaron a sentirse enfermos. ¿Qué clase de mundo extraño era ese?

De repente se escuchó lo que sonaba como una alarma de incendios, junto con una luz roja que titilaba en el cielo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando-aru?!- Preguntó China, cubriéndose los oídos.

Dinamarca tiró el cigarro al suelo, y lo pisó para apagarlo.

-El portal se abrió.- Contestó.

-¿Eso qué significa? –Dijo Japón.

-De acuerdo a los informes que tengo… -Volteó hacia los dos países.- Creo que van a reunirse con sus amigos muy pronto.–

China y Japón se vieron entre sí.

¿Qué querría decir?

* * *

-¡Wah! –Dijo Flavio estirándose.- No recuerdo que el viaje fuera tan movido. Hum… Quizá sobrepasamos el peso límite…-

Volteó hacia su grupo de viaje. Gracias al trío mágico fue posible transportar a todos a la dimensión.

Además de él y "España", entre ellos estaban Inglaterra, Rumania y Noruega;el resto de los nórdicos, El bad touch trio, Romano, Veneciano, Alemania; América y Canadá y Rusia. Vaya, con razón hubo tantas turbulencias.

-¡Flavio!

-¡Ah, pequeño Fin!- Dijo Flavio.- ¿Cómo esta..?

Se detuvo al sentir el cañón de una pistola en la barbilla.

-Sabes que detesto que me digas "Fin".- Balbuceó "Finlandia".

-Ah… ja… ja... –Flavio se aclaró la garganta.- Bueno eh… Dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas?-

"Finlandia" Guardó el arma en su bolsillo. –Tengo el informe completo en las oficinas.- Le dio la espalda a Flavio.- ¿Vienes?

-Ah, claro, claro; Va bene…- El italiano miró a los países de la otra dimensión.- Bueno eh… -Se rascó la nuca.- Aquellos que quieran pasear, comer o ir al baño… ¡Son libres de hacerlo! –Se rió.- Reúnanse aquí al atardecer para hacer planes.- Después de que los países se dispersaran, se dirigió al Finlandés.- Bueno, ¡Vamos!-

"Finlandia" asintió.

-¡SU-SAN! –Exclamó.- ¡PREPARA LOS INFORMES, DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA A LAS 0600 HASTA HOY A LAS 1300! ¡Y HAZME UN CAFÉ!-

-Ya voy, ¡Ya voy!- Un sueco con muchos papeles se alejó junto a ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ciertos nórdicos caminaban junto a la playa.

-Vaya… -Dijo Noruega.- Nunca creí que este lugar fuera tan diferente…

-Ajá… -Respondió Finlandia.- Y que nuestros paralelos fueran tan diferentes… -Se estremeció.- Mi otro yo me dio escalofríos…-

Suecia asintió.

-Pero bueno. –Dijo Dinamarca.- ¡Menos mal nuestros otros yo son de los buenos! –Se rió.- ¡Imagínense tener que rompernos la cara a nosotros mismos!-

Islandia sujetó a Mr. Puffin contra su pecho.

-No creo que tengamos que rompernos las caras…-

Dinamarca lo ignoró, y en lugar de eso, miró a su izquierda.

-¡Eh! ¡Miren! –Dijo.- ¡Hay un chiquillo ahí corriendo hacia nosotros! –Puso su mano encima de su frente, a forma de visera.-Es… ¿Islandia?-

El noruego y el islandés se sobresaltaron.

-¡¿Islandia?!-

"Islandia" se acercó corriendo a ellos y se lanzó hacia Noruega.

-¡HERMANO!-

Rodeó al noruego con sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Qué feliz estoy de verte, hermano! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Cómo están Inglaterra y Rumania? ¿Te obligaron a hacer más cosas de esas? ¿O…?-

El muchacho se calló completamente al ver a Noruega. Se apartó de él, con una gran incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

-Tú… -Murmuró.- Tú no eres…-

Antes de que el noruego pudiera preguntar algo, "Islandia" agachó la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

-Disculpe señor. No fue mi intención.-

Y salió corriendo. Noruega pudo ver que esas lágrimas de felicidad se transformaron en lágrimas de profunda tristeza.

-¡Eh espera! ¡Islandia!-

Pero no lo escuchó.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- Exclamó Dinamarca.

Suecia se encogió de hombros. Finlandia ladeó la cabeza.

-Creo que le pasó algo al Noruega de este lugar…

-¿Por qué mencionó algo de "Obligarlo a hacer más de esas cosas?- Se preguntó Islandia. Noruega asintió.

-Y más importante… -Noruega volteó hacia Islandia, con una mirada de acusación en el rostro.

-¿Por qué él si me dice "Hermano" y tú no?-

Islandia suspiró.

* * *

Ah, señor. –Dijo "Japón"- No esperaba que llegara tan temprano.

El hombre en frente del japonés estiró los brazos y frunció el ceño por fatiga.

-Hasta yo suelo ser puntual, ¿Sabes?- Suspiró.- ¿Está todo listo?

-Claro; estamos listos para empezar apenas usted lo diga.-

El hombre sonrió.

-Perfecto.-

Entró a un cuarto completamente cerrado. Había un pasillo que lo rodeaba por arriba, y abajo uno se podía asomar para ver un sitio con paredes y suelo de metal. Él se sentó en una silla ya dispuesta; y una vez bien acomodado, chasqueó los dedos.

-Comencemos.-

Se abrió una puerta de la habitación, y un británico entró, con grilletes en las manos y en el cuello.

-Vaya Inglaterra. –Dijo él.- Creí que nunca volveríamos a vernos.- Se rio.

"Inglaterra" alzó la mirada, pare ver al chico frente a él. Recordaba el cabello color chocolate, la piel bronceada, los ojos púrpura intenso. Lo que no le era nada familiar, era el uniforme militar, las dagas con las que jugueteaba con sus manos y la sonrisa caótica en su rostro.

-Italia… - Murmuró. Después le sonrió.- You're lookinggood. Te va bien esto de la jefatura.

"Italia" se rio.- Grazie.- Después su sonrisa se volvió una mueca burlona.- Creíste que podías escaparte de mí, ¿Cierto?

-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, lo admito.

-Eso creí. Tardé bastante en encontrarte. ¿Quién diría que el gran Imperio Británico estaría recluido en una isla abandonada? –Volvió a reírse.- Ay, vaya… Aunque… Tus amiguitos no tuvieron tanta suerte…-

Se abrió otra puerta, justo enfrente de "Inglaterra" y otra a su lado.

De una de ellas, salió un chico de pelo rubio dorado, el cual usaba un traje de marinear negro con detalles carmín. También usaba lentes.

-N…Noruega…- Musitó el inglés.

En la otra puerta había otro chico parado. Él era pelirrojo, con ojos azules; y llevaba una capa y un sombrero de copa color azul marino. Uno de sus colmillos sobresalía de sus labios.

-¿Y Rumania también?- Dijo "Inglaterra".

Ambos países estaban amordazados.

-Vaya, aún los recuerdas. –Dijo "Italia". –Me alegro. –Se cruzó de brazos.- Pues… -Acercó un tablero de controles hacia sí, y oprimió un par de botones.- No perdamos más tiempo.-

Apenas apretó el segundo botón, una horda entera de máquinas que asemejaban tentáculos robóticos se acercaron a los tres países. Los sujetaron de las extremidades; y otros más rodearon sus cuellos. "Rumania" y "Noruega" gritaban a través de sus mordazas; sin embargo "Inglaterra" simplemente trataba de tranquilizarse, preparándose para lo que sabía que se avecinaba.

Otros cables más se posaron en sus cabezas.

-Supongo que disfrutas esto.- Dijo el británico al italiano.

"Italia" sonrió; con esa misma expresión cruel y burlona.

-No tienes ni idea.- Presionó otros botones, y después sujetó una palanca. –Veamos. Ahora, o me dan lo que quiero. –Su voz se oscureció de repente.- O les partiré el cráneo a la mitad con una descarga eléctrica, ¿Entendieron?-

Haló de la palanca, y la maquinaria que rodeaba a los tres comenzó a vibrar; y a emitir electricidad por el cuerpo de los países. Aunque los tres hacían lo mejor para evitar gritar, se veía en sus rostros el gran dolor que sentían.

-Mmh…. –Murmuró "Italia"- No quieren gritar, ¿Eh?-

Haló la palanca un poco más; aumentando la potencia de las máquinas. Entonces, siendo controlados por las mismas; "Rumania", "Noruega" e "Inglaterra" levantaron los brazos y un aura mágica comenzó a desprenderse de sus manos. Un gran cúmulo de energía comenzó a formarse en el centro del cuarto y de repente un gran agujero brillante rasgó el aire.

"Italia" sonrió. Y después colocó la palanca en el nivel máximo. En ese mismo instante los gritos de los tres países resonaron en todo el lugar. En contra de su voluntad, comenzaron a usar más de esa magia; comenzando a solidificar y a romper en pequeños pedazos toda esa energía.

"Italia" apagó las máquinas, y los tres países cayeron rendidos al suelo. El italiano chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, y unos guardias entraron al cuarto y se los llevaron.

-¿Hay noticias de la resistencia?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé, señor. –Respondió "Japón". – Tengo noticias de que están escondidos en una isla al norte; envié varios escuadrones de búsqueda, pero no me han brindado resultados. –Hizo una reverencia.- Disculpe.-

"Italia" frunció el ceño.

-¡En lugar de disculparte pon tu trasero a trabajar!-

El japonés se retiró inmediatamente; e Italia suspiró. ¿Cómo es que todos podían ser tan inútiles?

-Eh, Lutz.-

Un hombre alto y fornido; con una camisa sin mangas, pantalones militares y una gorra del mismo tipo; rubio y de ojos azules, se aceró al italiano.

-¿Sí señor?-

Italia le dio la espalda, y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de ese tal "Feliciano"?-

-Me han informado que está junto a los países de la otra dimensión que se unieron a la resistencia.-

"Italia" meditó sus palabras por un momento.

-Quiero que lo encuentren.

-Y cuando lo hagamos, ¿Qué desea que hagamos con él señor?-

"Italia" frunció el sueño nuevamente.

-Tráiganmelo; quisiera decirle algunas palabras.

-¿Y a sus acompañantes? A Alemania y Japón me refiero.-

El italiano miró a Alemania directo a los ojos. En su mirada púrpura brillaba un toque de sadismo.

-Mátenlos.-

* * *

**Creo que me pasé un poquito con el Trío mágico 2p... no me maten por favor XC jeje ewe bueno... espero que haya puesto bien la personalidad de los nórdicos... XC espero sus reviews! nwn (es en serio ¬w¬)**

**Bye! nwn **


	8. Comienza la defensa

**Hola! w**

**Disculpen, creo que me pasé como un mes sin publicar nada... Me dio bloqueo de escritor XC pero bueno, aquí les traigo un capítulo un poco corto, pero que espero les guste!**

**PD: Recomiendo tener un mapa de Europa a la mano para leer esto X3**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Flavio sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.

-¿L-los capturaron?- Preguntó.

"Finlandia" asintió.

Estaban en un cuarto destinado enteramente al uso militar. En el centro del mismo había un enorme mapamundi, en las paredes había pizarrones con estadísticas, nombres de países; fechas y movimientos de tanto aliados como enemigos.

El país nórdico entonces tomó un sello, y con él estampó una gran "x" en Inglaterra, Noruega y Romania. Flavio sentía cada golpe del sello como si fuera dado en su estómago.

Más de la mitad del mapamundi estaba lleno de cruces.

Primero habían sido Prusia, China y Rusia.

Luego fueron los países bálticos.

Después toda África.

Y ahora, Italia estaba avanzando por Europa. Flavio había podido mantener su parte del país lejos del alcance de su hermano, pero ¿Qué había del resto del continente? Si ya había llegado a Inglaterra, sería cuestión de tiempo para que invadiera el resto del Reino Unido, y después iría por mar hasta Francia…

Después iría al oeste…

El italiano se levantó de golpe. "Finlandia" también lo hizo.

-¿Qué órdenes tiene?- Preguntó el finlandés.

Flavio sabía que su situación ya era personal. Sí, Luciano podía hacerle todo lo que quisiera. Tomaría sus puertos, le cobraría impuestos, lo volvería su sirviente y se limpiaría los zapatos con sus palestinas, pañuelos y bufandas. Pero había una sola cosa que nunca le permitiría.

-Empieza a movilizar a la resistencia. –Dijo Flavio.- Prepara a los países de la otra dimensión para enfrentarse a lo que nos espera.-Se cruzó de brazos. Después tomó un lápiz que estaba cerca, y trazó unas cuantas líneas que cruzaban territorio francés y español.

-Debemos ir a defender España.-

-Eso sería prácticamente imposible.-

Flavio volteó, para toparse con Inglaterra y Alemania.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó al alemán. Él suspiró.

Alemania se acercó al mapamundi y examinó la ruta que había dibujado Flavio.

-Cuando menos nos demos cuenta, tu hermano ya nos habrá atrapado.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Nosotros estamos aquí. –Alemania señaló un punto en el mar, cerca de Irlanda. Y tú sugieres que lleguemos a Francia, que está más cerca y es todavía neutral, cruzar por la costa oeste del país y así llegar a España, ¿Cierto?-

Flavio asintió. Alemania se encogió de hombros. Tomó el lápiz y con él señaló los territorios alemán e italiano.

\- Estos dos de seguro estarán esperándonos. Cruzarán el Mediterráneo desde Italia y nos interceptarán apenas intentemos cruzar la frontera sur de Francia. Vamos a ver… Quizá si cambio la ruta un poco…-Alemania hizo algunos trazos, pero su expresión no daba muchas esperanzas.- No. –Se aclaró la garganta.- Ir por tierra no es una opción. Estaríamos rodeados.-

Flavio se veía muy desanimado.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo.- No podemos seguir vagando por el mar, así sería más fácil que nos encontraran. No podemos llegar directamente a España, sería muy arriesgado, y si rodeamos por África también, además perderíamos tiempo…-

-¿Qué te parece Portugal?-

Esta vez fue el turno del inglés para usar el lápiz. Trazó una línea que conectaba el punto en donde estaban con el pequeño país a la izquierda de España.

-Te doy la razón cuando dices que es peligroso permanecer en el mar. Pero Portugal es la forma más sencilla de llegar. Está del otro lado de Europa, y Alemania e Italia no tendrán el tiempo suficiente como para cruzar por Francia o el Mediterráneo y detenernos antes de llegar a territorio español.-Se cruzó de brazos.- Es la ruta más conveniente. ¿Por qué no la sugeriste antes?-

Flavio y "Finlandia" se vieron, preocupados. Alemania e Inglaterra los miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tanto les sucede?- Preguntó el alemán.

-Eh… -Dijo Flavio.- Pues verán, Portugal… Hace mucho que…-

"Finlandia" se le adelantó.

-Portugal ha sido tierra hostil desde hace varios años. Toda su población migró a otros países, provocando que la entidad que representaba al país desapareciera un día. El territorio portugués ahora es tierra de nadie.-

Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

-¿No eso es mejor?

-Bueno, no es de ningún gobierno eso sí, pero… -Dijo Flavio.- Portugal se ha vuelto casa de personas que escapan de sus países, la gran mayoría presos, enfermos y segregados de sus sociedades. Es como un valle de los leprosos moderno. Y como no hay leyes ahí…. –Se encogió de hombros, suspirando.- Supongo que Italia no desplegó fuerzas en ese país porque sabe que si decidimos cruzar por Portugal estaríamos perdidos.-

Tanto el país anglosajón como el germánico se rieron.

-Cruzaremos por ahí.-Dijo Alemania.

-¡Creo que no entendieron la parte de que podríamos morir imbéciles! –Exclamó el finlandés.

-Descuida… -Dijo Inglaterra.- Tengo una idea, todo estará bien. –Miró a Flavio.- Aunque necesitamos que el líder decida por su gente, don't we?-

El italiano miró a "Finlandia" el cual se encogió de hombros. Flavio lo meditó por varios segundos, mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Después sonrió y asintió.

-Va bene. ¡A Portugal!-

* * *

**Si hay gente de Portugal o que le guste Portugal que lea esto.. perdón si no les gusta que haya vuelto al país una tierra de nadie... ewe bueno nwn espero poder hacer el siguiente capítulo pronto; va a empezar la acción~ :3 X3**

**Bye~**


	9. Romero

**Hola! ^^**

**Perdón por desaparecerme por tanto tiempo! n Es que se me juntaron muchas cosas y total nunca me hice un tiempecito para sentarme a escribir... UwU**

**Pero bueno, ahora que se acercan las vacaciones, estoy segura que podré continuar -y terminar- la historia muy pronto! ^^ (Si es que aún queda gente que quiera leer mi trabajo vU)**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Los países de ambas dimensiones estaban corriendo de un lado a otro. Llevaban cajas repletas de municiones, armas, alimentos y demás provisiones.

Alemania e Inglaterra ayudaban a Finlandia y a Suecia con la estragegia militar.

Noruega y Romania se dedicaban a examinar los tele-transportadores, y buscaban una forma de hacer una copia de los mismos.

Canadá y América, junto con Francia y España, se encargaban de preparar todo lo necesario para el gran viaje.

Mientras tanto, Los hermanos italianos estaban tranquilamente en la cocina, preparando la comida necesaria para todas las personas que se iban a unir a la singular expedición.

-Chigi… -Musitó Lovino.- Cuando dije que todos íbamos a ayudar, no pensé que se referiría a que nosotros seríamos sus chefs personales… ¡¿Por qué no le piden ayuda a Francia eh?!

-Pero fratello, ¡Finalmente estamos ayudando y eso es lo que importa!

-Ajá, ajá,. –Romano agregó varias papas cocidas a una olla, con una gran expresión de asco.-Pero si me hacen pelar más patatas voy a vomitar.-

Feliciano se rio.

-Oye Veneciano. –Dijo Romano.- ¿Puedes ir a conseguirme un poco de romero? Creo que vi crecer algo cerca de aquí.-

Su hermano asintió.

-¡Voy y vengo!-

Una vez dicho eso, salió de la casa en la que estaban los dos, y emprendió el camino. A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien a qué tan cerca se refería Lovino, pero la verdad también le apetecía tomar un poco de aire fresco, y suponía que el tiempo empleado en buscar la especia iba a ser más que suficiente para relajarse.

Podía oler el aroma a aceite quemado en el aire. El lugar en que su hermano mayor y el estaban confinados quedaba cerca de un aereopuerto improvisado, construido por Flavio y su grupo, al parecer, mientras Lovino y Feliciano hablaban, algunos países, en los que se contaban Alemania, Inglaterra y China, se habían dispuesto a reparar la maquinaria de los aviones viejos y oxidados que se encontraban en el sitio; y justo ahora, por el olor, debían estar comenzando a hacer uno que otro vuelo de prueba.

Feliciano se encogió de hombros. Él no era tan bueno con eso de la aviación. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que verse como el ayudante de cocina #1, tampoco era que le causara conflicto el ser confinado a una tarea menor. Como le había dicho a su hermano, al fin podía ser útil en lugar de esconderse tras la espalda de algun otro país, mayoritariamene Alemania, y esperar a que pasara todo el peligro. Al menos, ahora podía hacer algo por los demás.

Negó con la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos de encima. No debía pensar así, no cuando tenía algo más importante que hacer que alimentar su complejo de inferioridad.

Debía encontrar ese romero.

-Ve… -Murmuró para sí.- Debí haberle preguntado a Lovino dónde estaba…-

Caminó, viendo detenidamente el suelo a cada paso.

-Romero…Romero…- Tarareaba suavemente, mientras buscaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en las afueras de la ciudadela, en un pequeño prado de hierbas silvestres.

-Hm… -Sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.- Estoy un poco lejos, pero de seguro está aquí.-

Se arrodilló y se dedicó los siguientes diez minutos en buscar la dichosa hierba. ¿Para qué le era tan necesaria a su hermano?

-Pero si no la encuentro se molestará seguro…- Pensó para sí.

De repente, en la periferia de su visión, Feliciano vio a un desconocido acercándosele.

-¿Buscas esto?-

Una mano le tendió la muy deseada especia. Feliciano sonrió, y la tomó sin levantarse.

-Vaya, ¡Grazie!

-Prego. Anche se non si dovrebbe parlare con gli sconosciuti-La persona se rio, con una voz suave y peligrosamente tranquila.

Feliciano se sintió algo extrañado.

¿No eran él, Flavio y Lovino los únicos que sabían italiano?

Al momento de levantarse, se quedó completamente paralizado.

El extraño le sonrió, antes de chasquear los dedos.

* * *

-¡Fratello! ¡Lo tengo!-

Romano frunció el ceño. –A buena hora Veneciano, me iba a hacer viejo esperándote.-

Su hermano menor rio cuando él aceptó la especia.- Disculpa; sumpongo me entretuve un poco en el camino…-

Romano lo observó un momento, y después se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea. Apúrate y ayúdame a terminar esto.

-¡Sí!-

Fueron interrumpidos por la alarma, y la luz intermitente a lo lejos.

-Chigi… -Exclamó Romano, cubriéndose los oídos.- ¡¿No podrían elegir otro sonido?!-

Feliciano no contestó, pues una voz, al parecer salida de altavoces, llenó el lugar de inmediato.

-Atención, damas y caballeros. –Era Flavio.- Diríganse todos al aereopuerto. Partimos para Portugal en dos horas.-

Romano suspiró.

-Dos horas apenas y nos servirán para llevar todo esto hasta allá. –Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa.- Tú toma esas cajas y yo me llevo estas. No hagamos esperar al oxigenado y al idiota patata.-

Feliciano asintió.

* * *

**Traducción de lo que está en italiano: "Aunque no deberías hablar con extraños"**

**La trama se complica~ w Vendré con el siguiente capítulo muy pronto nwn**

**Seré más constante, lo juro! XC**

**Bye bye~ ^^/**


	10. Portugal

**Hola!**

**Como dije, Actualizaré rápido! X3 y ya que la historia se acerca a sus momentos de acción ewe estoy bastante emocionada! ^^ así que renové ánimos y estoy decidida a acabar esto durante vacaciones!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Noruega frunció el ceño.

Ese lugar estaba desolado.

No sabía si era por el clima de la Europa del Mediterráneo, o porque básicamente no había ninguna sombra, pero ese país no era más que un desierto lleno de plantas marchitas y edificios abandonados.

-Vaya…- Susurró Finlandia…-Qué lugar…-

Suecia asintió.

-Bueno… -Dijo Dinamarca.- ¡Tenemos que asegurarnos de cubrir el terreno! –Soltó su carcajada característica, aunque el noruego tenía muy claro que era para disipar el nerviosismo.

-Eres ruidoso…-

Después de callar al danés, Noruega volteó hacia sus acompañantes. La verdad aún no le quedaba claro el por qué a Inglaterra le parecía buena idea juntarlos con sus contrapartes de esa dimensión, pero Lukas no parecía tener alguna razón para quejarse.

-¿Creen que pueda estar por aquí?-Preguntó.

"Dinamarca" asintió. –Si nos esperan de seguro lo usarán de carnada. –Se rascó la nuca.- No digo que sea imposible, pero no pienso que nos vayamos a encontrar a Noruega caminando campante por ahí.

-Es un buen punto. –Dijo Suecia.- Será mejor que nos separemos y así podremos buscarlo más a fondo.-

"Finlandia" hizo su intromisión.

-Opino lo mismo. ¡Cada uno iremos con nuestras contrapartes! –Volteó hacia Noruega.- Aunque significa que estarás solo. ¿Tienes problemas con eso?-

El noruego negó con la cabeza.

-Me parece bien.

-Eh… Pero…-

"Finlandia" miró a Tino, con una mueca en el rostro. –Descuida niño, no muerdo.- Su ceño se endureció.- Si no me provocan claro…-

Finlandia se estremeció. Noruega ignoró sus lloriqueos de terror y continuó:

-Bien entonces.-Dijo.- Empecemos.-

Cada uno se fue por su lado.

Islandia e "Islandia" caminaban juntos por una callejuela, cerca del centro de la ciudad abandonada.

Emil no pudo evitar notar la tensión en su acompañante. Volteó a verlo discretamente, y vio lo que amenazaban con ser lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Oye…- Dijo.- ¿Estás bien?-

El muchacho asintió, aunque a duras penas.

Emil suspiró.

-Descuida, de seguro estará bien.-

Por primera vez "Islandia" hizo uso de su voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Islandia se encogió de hombros.

-Es Noruega del que estamos hablando. Quizá no sea como la persona a la que yo conozco, pero de algo estoy seguro. Debe ser bastante inteligente. ¿Verdad?-

Vio como de repente a Egil se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó.- ¡Mi hermano es la persona más brillante de todo el mundo! Hace magia, toca el violín, ¿Has visto los libros que lee? ¡Son complicadísimos! También…-

Emil se arrepintió por darle cuerda al muchachito.

-Ya veo. –Lo interrumpió, más o menos a propósito.- Debe ser genial tener un hermano así.-

Egil asintió.

-¡¿Qué tú no quieres a tu hermano?!

-Eh, yo… Bueno no es que no lo quiera ni nada… -Emil refunfuñó.- ¡Es difícil de explicar!

Egil se rió. Aunque después bajó la mirada.

-Entiendo pero… Deberías aprovechar a tu hermano más. El mío… no sé si siga vivo…-

Emil temió que las lágrimas volvieran a asomarse.

-Eh oye… Descuida, de seguro encontraremos a tu Noruega. Estará contigo en una pieza, ¿Oíste?-

Egil asintió.

-Bien pues, -dijo Emil.- Vamos.-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una zona menos tranquila, los aliados y el Eje estaban corriendo prácticamente por sus vidas. Al parecer la ciudad no estaba del todo abandonada, ya que se habían topado con un gran número de personas en un punto del lugar.

Las cuales no eran muy amigables que digamos.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó América. -¡¿Desde cuándo la gente persigue a todo lo que ve?!-

Romano suspiró.

-Díselo a tus videojuegos estúpidos.

-¡Oye!

-No creo que sea tiempo de discutir.-Interrumpió Japón.-No podemos hacerle daño a estos civiles; ¿Pero a dónde huiremos?

-¡¿Cómo que no?! –Exclamó Alemania.- ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Podemos decir que fue en defensa propia!

-Estoy de acuerdo con West. –Agregó Prusia.- ¡No quiero que destrocen mi asombroso rostro!

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol….-

Todos se detuvieron en seco, aterrorizados por escuchar tan conocido sufijo.

Rusia estaba blandiendo su pipa contra uno de los sujetos, el cual al parecer había rasgado su bufanda.

-Eh… creo que podemos dejar de lado eso de no herirlos-aru…-

Su opinión fue confirmada, cuando todas esas personas los rodearon, haciendo imposible su escape.

Japón suspiró, desenfundando su katana.

-Supongo es nuestra única salida.-

Las personas se abalanzaron hacia ellos como animales rabiosos.

Los diez países se esforzaban por darles pelea, pero eran demasiados.

-Rayos. – Dijo Inglaterra.- No me dejan otra opción.-

Levantó el brazo y después lo llevó hacia abajo, con toda su fuerza, creando una ráfaga de aire que aturdió a todos por un momento.

-¡Corran!-Gritó.

No necesitaron que se los dijera dos veces. Pusieron pies en polvorosa de inmediato, aunque entre el barullo, y el hecho de que la magia de Inglaterra también los afectó un poco, los países terminaron separándose. Los del eje por un lado, y los aliados por otro.

Para variar.

* * *

Las tres potencias corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Llegaron a lo que una vez había sido un bosque, pero ahora solo los cadáveres de tantos árboles se erguían sobre el suelo, llegando a cubrir la misma luz del sol.

Disminuyeron el paso, al verse a salvo.

-Qué lugar tan tétrico…- Murmuró Italia.

-Y que lo digas.- Concordó Japón.

-Será mejor que busquemos a los demás, y si es posible a Flavio también.-Dijo Alemania.

Los otros dos países asintieron, en señal de aprobación.

-No lo creo.-

Alemania sintió estremecerse.

Esa voz… Era la suya.

Volteó de inmediato y tanto él como Japón se quedaron helados al observar que dos personas prácticamente iguales a ellos se acercaban con pasos amenazantes.

Alemania frunció el ceño.

-No sé qué es lo que su jefe quiera. Pero se los aseguro, no lo van a conseguir.-

"Japón" desenfundó su espada, a lo que Kiku respondió desenvainando su katana de la misma manera.

-Nuestros asuntos no son de su interés.- Dijo el japonés, con una monotonía que calaba los huesos.- Si no se resisten no será tan doloroso.-

Italia los observó, y después comentó:

-Oigan, -dijo a Alemania y Japón.- Creo que es mejor hacerles caso, ¿Qué tal si nos hacen daño? O…

-Cállate Italia.- Dijo Alemania.

-Eh…

-Uno no puede negociar con estas personas, Italia-kun.-

Alemania y Japón avanzaron, mientras sus copias lo hacían también.

-Italia. –Le advirtió Alemania.- Quédate atrás de nosotros ¿De acuerdo?-

Italia lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, después bajó la mirada.

-Está bien.-

Susurró esas palabras como si fueran veneno quemando su lengua.

* * *

**Italia-kun esta molesto~ XC en el próximo capítulo la gran batalla! (Aunque no soy muy buena con ese tipo de descripciones, pero me esforzaré X3) **

**Bye bye~ ^^**


	11. ¿Italia?

**Waaaa...**

**Es media noche pero me quedé escribiendo este capítulo, me rehusaba a dormir sino hasta terminarlo!**

**Tengo los dedos acalambrados XC**

**Bueno, no tengo más que decir, excepto que no me siento muy orgullosa de lo que le estoy haciendo pasar a nuestros queridos países**

**No se si lo vayan a disfrutar así que sólo les diré continúen leyendo.**

* * *

Flavio cayó rendido en el suelo del avión.

La idea de Inglaterra había sido buena, sobrevolar Portugal, mientras los nórdicos de ambas dimensiones buscaban a "Noruega" y los aliados y el eje actuaban de carnada, para si había algún contacto entre las fuerzas de Luciano y ellos, Flavio entonces enviara una horda de aviones para bombardear al enemigo.

Lo cual hubiera salido a pedir de boca, a no ser porque subestimaron a los humanos que habitaban el lugar.

Flavio no sabía que eran tantos, ni que eran tan violentos.

Juró haber visto a los aliados y al eje ser forzados a separarse por una multitud de esos bastardos.

En tierra, algunas personas estaban disparando hacia los aviones. ¡¿De dónde demonios habían sacado las armas?!

Flavio suspiró.

-Bueno… -dijo para sí.- Esto no se puede poner peor, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Flavio!-

El italiano volteó hacia el origen de la voz.

-Ah, ¡Austria!- Saludó.- ¿Qué sucede?-

La preocupación terminó por invadirlo al ver la expresión tan exaltada del austriaco.

-Hay un problema. –Dijo "Austria"- No sé cómo, pero al parecer tu hermano ya sabe que estamos aquí. Puedo asegurarte que él es el culpable de que todas y cada una de estas personas tengan armas.-

Flavio sintió cómo toda gota de ánimo era exprimida de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios se enteró?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!-

"Austria" negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro. –Dijo.- Pero puedo decirte que fue justo antes de que partiéramos hacia acá. De alguna forma, quizá había algún soplón no lo sé; pero de alguna forma nuestro plan entero llegó a oídos de tu hermano. Debió ser justo al momento de dar las instrucciones en el aeropuerto, cuando abordábamos los aviones. Puesto que justo donde aterrizamos, y donde decidimos que sería coherente investigar, había docenas de personas armadas esperándonos.-

Flavio sujetó su cabeza con las manos, tratando de mitigar la migraña que crecía junto con su desesperación.

-¿…Cómo…?-Murmuró.-¿Cómo puede estar un paso delante de mí siempre? –Frunció el ceño.-

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿CÓMO?!-

"Austria" Suspiró. No le era agradable ser el portador de tan malas noticias.

-Hay una cosa más.-

Flavio levantó la mirada, poniendo en él toda su atención.

-Él…- Comenzó Austria. Luego bajó la mirada, sabiendo lo desalentadora que era su situación.

-Tu hermano está aquí.-

Flavio abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo cómo el peso de una roca se colocaba sobre él.

…

-¿Qué?-

* * *

"Japón" no tuvo otra opción que alejarse varios pasos de su enemigo.

-No entiendo… -Murmuró.- ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?-

Japón se colocó frente a él, blandiendo su espada, la cual estaba manchada en sangre.

-Dímelo tú.-

Atacó nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Alemania también se encargaba de luchar contra su álter ego. Sabía que sus nudillos ya estaban rotos, pero no planeaba detenerse sino hasta que ese sujeto lo hiciera primero.

-¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!-

Su puño conectó contra los nudillos de "Alemania" y sintió el dolor de las articulaciones rotas circular por todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Sin embargo, aprovechó para con la otra mano darle un golpe de lleno en la mejilla.

"Alemania" trastabilló varios pasos hacia atrás para arrodillarse en el piso, sujetando su mandíbula. "Japón" se colocó a su lado, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Después levantó la mirada, y vio a los otros dos países acercándose, igualmente cansados, igualmente heridos.

Aunque aún de pie.

Kiku levantó su espada, y Japón le sonrió, indispuesto a rogarle.

-Anda… -dijo.- ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo.

Japón levantó la espada, y con un gritó la abalanzó hacia su contrincante.

* * *

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Los cuatro países observaron atónitos, algo que parecía ser imposible.

De repente, Alemania se sintió en un déjá-vu.

Aunque algo era diferente.

Efectivamente Italia detuvo la espada de Kiku, justo como cuando "Japón" amenazaba con terminar la vida de Inglaterra.

Sólo que ésta vez…

La espada estaba siendo detenida por su cuerpo.

Lo único que rasgaba aquel sepulcral silencio, era la respiración jadeante del italiano, al ver la hoja de la espada completamente hundida en su hombro derecho. Ninguna lágrima brotó de sus ojos, ningún gritó salió de su garganta, cuando con la mano izquierda, sujetó la hoja de la espada la cual también atravesó la carne de su palma cuando el italiano la sacó limpiamente de su hombro, con rápido y fuerte movimiento.

Japón y Alemania se alejaron unos pasos, al ver al italiano acercarse a ellos, con pasos lentos y una expresión fulminante.

-I-Italia…

-Italia-kun…-

Ambos se estremecieron al oírlo gritar.

-¡LES DIJERON QUE NO SE RESISTIERAN!-

Japón ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Italia metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un cuchillo de hoja tan fina que casi parecía una aguja.

Con un solo pase de su mano, el cuchillo se movió en línea recta hacia el japonés.

Atravesando su pecho con un corte limpio y perfecto.

Alemania no sabía ni qué hacer.

Sintió cómo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, sus piernas perdieron fuerza de la impresión.

Cayó arrodillado en la tierra, justo cuando el cuerpo inerte del japonés chocó contra el suelo.

Temblorosamente, giró la cabeza al oír los pasos de Italia, quien se puso a escasos pasos de él.

-Feliciano…- Murmuró.

Italia sonrió. Después abrió los ojos.

Alemania no estaba preparado para tal impacto.

Esa mirada…

Esa mirada púrpura y sádica…

Ese no era Italia…

-Mi dispiace. –Dijo el italiano.-Pero no sé de quién me estás hablando.-

Lo último que Alemania sintió fue el pulsante dolor de la navaja clavarse justo en el centro de su pecho.

"Alemania" y "Japón" no podían estar menos sorprendidos.

-Italia-sama…-Murmuró Japón.

-Señor. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

"Alemania" se levantó, y trató de acercarse al italiano, pero el toque de un cuchillo contra su aorta fue suficiente advertencia para que no se acercara un milímetro más.

-¿Qué piensas que hago? –Exclamó "Italia" con palabras encendidas por la ira.- Rompiéndome el trasero, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque al parecer cierto par de nenitas no son capaces de hacer una sola cosa bien! ¿Cómo crees que me pones eso?

-Yo… lo siento señor.-

Luciano retiró el cuchillo de la garganta del alemán, refunfuñando.

-Trágate esas disculpas. –Recorrió su mirada por los dos países.- Y tienen suerte de que esto no haya llegado a mayores. –Suspiró.- Si no me habrían obligado a clavarles un cuchillo a ustedes también.-Sonrió maliciosamente.- Pero bueno, ya que estamos en eso…-

Sacó un control de su bolsillo, y pulsó un botón.

Vio con satisfacción cómo una pequeña cámara, anexada a una máquina voladora-del tamaño y forma de un balón de fútbol- se acercaba a él. Cuando la tuvo enfrente sonrió otra vez.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del show. –Dijo al artefacto.- Pues será la última vez que veas a tus amigos.-

Caminó hacia dónde yacían Alemania y Japón, controlando la cámara de tal manera que los observara desde todo ángulo. Después de tener al artefacto nuevamente a su lado se rió.

-Así que estas dos naciones controlaron la mitad del mundo una vez. –Su sonrisa se borró.-Patético.-

Después volteó hacia la cámara.

-Creo que es hora de que te busques nuevas amistades, Feliciano. Va bene, buona notte.-

Después de presionar un botón la cámara se apagó.

-Italia-sama…- Comentó Japón.- Ellos… ¿Están…?

-No. –Interrumpió el italiano con molestia.- Y por más que quisiera, no soy capaz de matarlos.

-¿Qué?-

Italia sonrió al alemán.- Ellos tampoco hubieran sido capaz de matarlos a ustedes. Aunque somos países, no pertenecemos a la misma dimensión. Eso significa que somos tan peligrosos para ellos, y ellos para nosotros, como humanos. –Puso su índice en sus labios.- Pero nadie debe saber esto ¿De acuerdo?- Después volteó hacia las dos naciones inconscientes.-Estos dos no están muertos, la herida sanará muy pronto una vez quite el cuchillo. –Mostró su hombro a "Japón" y "Alemania" dando a notar que estaba completamente curado. -¿Lo ven? Intacto. Por eso, quiero que los desaparezcan. Asegúrense de que estén en un lugar donde nadie se atreva a buscarlos, pero que esté disponible para cuando yo necesite de ellos.

-¿Qué va a hacer señor?-

Italia pasó al lado de "Alemania" y "Japón"

-Ya lo verás Lutz, ya lo verás…-

Feliciano tragó saliva, después de que la pantalla se apagara.

Trató de calmar su respiración, pero era en vano.

Trató de aguantar, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

Trató de levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondían.

Estaba en un cuarto lleno de pantallas de televisión.

¿Por qué lo estaban forzando a ver todo eso?

En una pantalla, vio al avión de Flavio caer a tierra cubierto en llamas.

En otra, vio a los aliados ser rodeados por esas personas lunáticas.

En otra más, pudo ver a Emil y Egil ser capturados por "Canadá" y "Prusia"

Y en la pantalla más grande…

Vio cómo un loco vestido cómo él mataba a sus amigos.

Sus amigos de seguro murieron pensando que él fue el que los había traicionado.

Él…. Era un inútil.

No tuvo oportunidad contra "Japón" y "Alemania" cuando lo atraparon

Mucho menos hubiera tenido oportunidad contra Luciano si hubiera estado ahí.

Él realmente…

No pudo hacer nada… Ni hubiera podido hacerlo.

Japón y Alemania estaban muertos.

Y era su culpa.

Feliciano se dejó caer al suelo.

Y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

* * *

**No me odien, yo ya me odio bastante XC**

**Bueno, Japón y Alemania no están muertos así que supongo eso es bueno no? **

**No tienen idea cuantas veces quise golpearme a mí misma XC**

**Bueno... Son 12:20 pm así que...**

**Buenas noches~**


	12. El plan maestro

**Hola! ^^**

**Total y no se me hace sentarme a escribir! XC Entre los cursos y el otro libro que ando comenzando se me escurre toda la inspiración! QwQ**

**Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, y gracias si aún siguen esta historia ^/^**

**Disfruten! w**

* * *

El lugar estaba sumido en un completo silencio.

Flavio no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer, para infundir algo de ánimo en sus compañeros.

Él y apenas podía moverse.

Su avión cayó, y la única razón por la que sobrevivió fue por el simple hecho de ser incapaz de morir por manos humanas.

Podía decir lo mismo de los aliados, todos tenían la vitalidad por los suelos.

Emil y Egil estaban en Dios sabía dónde.

Y los del eje…

Flavio frunció el ceño. Sintiendo el dolor de la migraña atravesar su cráneo.

_Cuando estaba recuperándose, Prusia llegó con él._

_Flavio se sorprendió, al ver al país, que normalmente era alegre y despreocupado, tan afligido._

_-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó. _

_El país lo miró .Flavio sintió un escalofrío al ver esa expresión tan llena de dolor y zozobra. _

_-¿Dónde está West?-_

Flavio recordaba que las identidades de los países, por alguna extraña razón, compartían ese lazo con cualquier identidad con la que compartieran el territorio. Pasaba entre él y "España", e incluso entre él y Luciano.

Por esa misma razón sabía lo que significaba el supuestamente inexplicable dolor del germano.

Sentir que te faltaba algo, que dentro de tu pecho se había abierto un enorme hueco.

Sentirte solo y vacío. Y no saber porqué.

Flavio suspiró.

Eso normalmente significaba que la identidad con la que compartías el territorio de seguro había muerto, o algo parecido.

Y si Alemania había muerto, de seguro los que iban con él también.

Luciano había podido llegar a España, mientras la resistencia se vio obligada a huir como ratas a su madriguera.

Ahora estaban todos ahí, confinados y apretujados en una casucha abandonada a las afueras de Portugal, lejos de cualquier amenaza.

Aunque Flavio no podía sentirse peor.

Se puso de pie a duras penas, y cojeando se dirigió al pequeño cuarto donde el español estaba postrado en cama.

Al entrar vio un cuadro lamentable.

Andrés yacía inerte bajo las cobijas, mientras que Gilbert y Yao, quien al parecer también había sentido el deceso de Kiku, lo acompañaban en silencio, cada uno sentado en una silla situada a cada lado de la cama.

Flavio se acercó a "España" haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para hacer menos ruido como fuera posible.

-¿Cómo vamos, caro amico?- Preguntó, suavemente.

El español volteó lentamente, con los síntomas de una fuerte fiebre presentes en su cuerpo.

-Flavio…-Llamó, antes de suspirar por cansancio.- Sabes… No creo que dure mucho…

-No digas eso.-Interrumpió el italiano.- Hallaremos la forma de liberar tu territorio, ya lo verás.-

Andrés miró al italiano, con un dejo de severidad en el rostro.

-¿Dices eso para calmarme a mí o a ti?-

Flavio lo miró en silencio. Tragó saliva.

-Supongo que los dos…- Soltó una amarga risa.

El español le sonrió. Era la primera vez que Flavio lo veía sonreír.

-Descuida…-dijo.-No todo está perdido.-

Flavio se sintió culpable por no creerle. Simplemente le sonrió. Pidió a Yao que lo vigilara bien, y salió del lugar.

Se sentó junto a Noruega, el cual lo veía sin demostrar alguna emoción.

-¿…Tienes alguna idea?-Murmuró.

Flavio se cubrió la cara con las manos. Después negó con la cabeza baja.

Noruega apartó la mirada, manteniéndola fija al suelo.

-Ya veo… No nos fue muy bien… Mañana será otro día, supongo.-

Nadie dijo palabra. Noruega continuó.

-Quizá nos hayan vencido, pero seguimos siendo fuertes. Perdimos a algunos hombres pero… -

Guardó silencio por un momento, al ver la expresión adolorida de Prusia, Romano y China.- Pero al menos la mayoría seguimos aquí. Hay que tener fe.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- Dijo "Dinamarca"- ¿Flavio?-

El italiano sintió las miradas expectantes de los demás países. Quitó las manos de su cara, y se levantó de su asiento.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer… Pues tenemos que recuperarnos de esta carnicería. –Dijo.- Ya después podremos hablar de regresar al combate. No todo tiene que ser malas noticias. Los portugueses atacaron también a los hombres de Luciano, podemos usarlo a nuestro favor. Mientras ellos se retiran, confiados en que todos nos rendimos, avanzaremos hacia Italia, y tomaremos lo que es nuestro.-

Flavio sonrió, al ver que el ánimo se alzaba entre sus compañeros. Después exclamó.

-Si Luciano quiere guerra, ¡Guerra es lo que tendrá!

* * *

Kuro y Lutz observaban a través de la pantalla, atentos a los movimientos de su prisionero.

Italia seguía en el suelo de su celda, llevaba horas llorando.

El japonés suspiró. Después miró al alemán.

-Siento un poco de lástima por él.- dijo.

Lutz asintió.

-También yo.-

Kuro lo examinó otro poco con la mirada antes de continuar.

-¿Por qué no lo mató? –Preguntó.- Pudo haberle ahorrado tanto dolor...

-Quién sabe.

-Yo sé por qué.-

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la pantalla contigua. Vieron cómo "Inglaterra" les sonreía desde su celda.

-¿Cómo puedes oírnos?-Preguntó el Alemán.

-Oh, querido no los oigo. –Dijo Oliver, riéndose.- Sólo leo sus labios. Simplemente tuve que hechizar su camarita para que diera la imagen en reversa.- Su sonrisa se amplió.- Pero no creo que eso sea tan importante, ¿O sí? Se preguntaban las razones de su jefe, ¿No?

Kuro y Lutz se miraron entre sí. Después asintieron al inglés.

-Bien, bien. –Respondió este.- Qué malos sirvientes son, dudando así de su mandatario. –Se rió. Después les dedico una sonrisa, la cual les causó escalofríos.- Me gusta…

-Directo al grano, inglés.

-Claro. –Oliver tocó su cuello con la punta de los dedos, y se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente.- Entonces, ya saben que nosotros los países de esta dimensión, no somos capaces de hacer daño a los de la dimensión opuesta, ¿Verdad?-

Alemán y japonés asintieron.

-No entiendo cómo no se dan cuenta –Oliver rió frenéticamente.- Obviamente su jefe quiere deshacerse de esos países, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si su poder no sirve contra ellos.-

Miró con exasperación la expresión confundida de los otros dos países.

-¡Pues haciendo que los países de esa dimensión se maten entre sí! ¡Lo tenían frente a sus narices, por amor de Dios!

-Quieres decir que… ¿Hará que Italia se ponga en contra de sus propios amigos? –Dijo "Alemania"

-Es ridículo.- Aseguró "Japón"

El inglés les sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si fuera ridículo amigos míos, ustedes dos no estarían participando de los disparates de Luciano. –Dijo.- Siempre he admirado eso de él…. Sus palabras son cual veneno que sabe dulce al paladar, por tanto no se nota.- Rió.- Pronto dominará la mente del pobre de Feli. Le hará dudar hasta de su propio nombre. Y como todos saben, -Levantó el índice para hacer énfasis.- "Dos italianos

trastornados son peor que uno." ¿…Si era así cierto? –Rió nuevamente.- Y yo considero que aquel Feliciano que una vez era feliz y amaba a sus amigos, murió junto con Kiku y Ludwig. Qué lástima. Pensaba que ese chiquillo sería una buena solución a nuestros problemas.- Se encogió de hombros.-Ahora sólo me queda decir: Tan-tán.-

Kuro y Ludwig se vieron entre sí, sorprendidos. Después salieron a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Oliver sonrió y luego dio un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer sus habilidades diplomáticas no habían perdido el toque. Se mordió las uñas, sumamente preocupado.

Ojalá los hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

Ojalá hubiera podido darle más tiempo a la resistencia.

* * *

**Alguien más ama a Oliver? Porque yo sí ewe**

**Espero poder continuar con la historia antes de que se me escape la inspiration XD **

**bye!~**


End file.
